


3 of a kind

by Jatukun



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 35,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jatukun/pseuds/Jatukun
Summary: Akira has secrets hidden and a constant fear of others finding out. Especially if the two men he loves will find out. Only having a year to figure out what his future holds, the support from his friends can help him figure out his feelings and what the meaning of true family really is.Mishima who feels abandon and useless thinks the world would be better off never knowing he exsited. Only light in his life is in the form of the overaly flirty Akira and the very ray of sun shine called Ryuji. Opening up and trusting the boys, Mishima grows into a very confident young man.Ryuji who feels its better to be sarcastic and not express his emotions, learns to open up from the most unlikey ally in his romantic adventure. Building up his social circle and trusting others with his darker secrets, Ryuji starts accepting that every one is not meant to hurt him.The boys are all new to their super gay feelings but also to the fact they will be in a poly relationship for the first time.





	1. Mishima's P.O.V

Mishima wake-up from a very vivid dream, only thing he could remember was that Akira was there and they were both naked and panting heavily. Thinking back on the dream his face became red at the thought that he had another dream about Akira, a very shameful dream at that. Looking over at his alarm clock that flashed 5 am, Mishima took this as his que to start getting ready for school, after all it is a monday and he had forgotten to take a bath last night before bed. Getting up and padding his way towards the bathroom he noticed his parents door was wide open and their bed was made nice and neatly. Another morning where he will be eating breakfast alone, at the thought of that Mishima sighed loudly as he started to run the bath. 

 

The warm water on his skin calmed him down, it made him forget about his problem at school. The constant loneliness he felt at home since his parents barely took an interest in him any more, not sure if it was out of guilt for what they let him go through with Kamoshida. Even though it felt like a distant dream the emotional scars were still there, and the only good thing Mishima look forward too was the time he spent with Akira. Blushing again thinking about his best friend, Mishima started to feel guilty. Guilt about the dreams he has been having on more of a regular basis, guilt on the feelings he's been having towards his best friend, guilt on the fact he's accepted them but knows they will never be returned. How long has it been since he realized he was in love with Akira, it seems like months now but he knows it's always been there in the pit of his stomach.

 

Splashing warm water on his face, Mishima got out of the bath and let it drain while he walked back into his room. Slipping on a pair of his neon pink boxer briefs, and school pants. He walked on over to his full length mirror to inspect his body; How could Akira even find him sexy with such a scrawny body like his. He didn't even put on any muscle even when he was on the volleyball team. Putting on his school uniforms shirt and fixing his hair that is about dry now, Mishima made his way down stairs to the kitchen to make some toast. Checking his phone it was only 5:45 and he still about 15 minutes to leave and get his train to school. While he eats he checks the PhanSite and responds to comments that have been left. In the past few months the popularity of the Phantom Thieves have grown a lot. Looking back at the time Mishima rushed to finish the toast while stuffing all his things into his school bag.

 

Stepping on the train so early in the morning guaranteed a seat for Mishima, he hated to stand when he barely got enough sleep to begin with. Feeling a slight buzz of his phone in his pants pocket thinking it was another comment on the PhanSite, he noticed it was a text which was rare for Mishima to get.

[AK] Good morning Mishima, I had a good time yesterday at the park.

Smiling down at his phone Mishima remember the day he had with Akira, trying to keep all the sudden blushing hidden during the day they had. Every time he looked over at Akira he saw how handsome he was in the afternoon sun. Typing a quick respond back before getting up to get off at his stop.

[YM] Morning Kurusu-san, it was a fun day. I’m surprised you are the one to text me first. What an interesting turn of events.

While rushing to get the train he has to transfer too Mishima felt his phone vibrate 3 more times indicating he got a response from Akira. Stepping onto his next train, he noticed scattered through the train a few students from Shujin academy who were also going to school a bit early. Finding a spot to sit Mishima checked the messages that Akira sent him.

[AK] Hey! I text first sometimes. 

[AK] Don’t I?

[AK] An how many times do i gotta say, you can also call me Akira ya know. We are friends!

 

Smiling down at his phone , he hardly heard the footsteps that approached him. Looking up Mishimas cheeks flushed red at the sight he saw.

“Hey Mishima, didn’t expect you to be on this train too.”

Sitting down beside him was Akira, somehow they ended up on the same train together. He never expected to see him so early in the morning. Putting his phone away quickly, Mishima was about to speak up but was cut off by his friend next to him.

“What were smiling at just now? Did a girl text you?” Akira said winking at him.

Mishima blushed at the winking, looking down at his hands. Thats right up until just a month ago all he could talk about was getting a girlfriend. He wondered why he was so vocal about it, it was probably to run away from the feelings that were truly inside him all along. Coming to terms with them made him completely stop talking so vocal about wanting a relationship. Realizing he hasn’t said anything in a couple minutes Mishima spoke up quickly.

“Um...N-no its nothing like that. Just reading your texts just now actually…” The blush still plastered on his cheeks.

“Kinda cute seeing you smile so openingly now.’ Akira chuckled at the now completely red Mishima.

“Wha..What's that suppose to mean?” Mishima said stuttering at the comment.

Not sure if that was a compliment or Akira just teasing him. But just at the thought of Akira calling him cute, Mishima’s heart fluttered at the fact that maybe Akira considers him cute. Smiling at the thought, Mishima realized he was still beside Akira and he is probably a few shades of red by now.

“ I just mean, it's nice to see you smile. When i first transferred here you were so down cast and it made me feel sad i couldn’t do much to help you.” Akira said looking into the distance like he was remembering something.

“Well if you really want to know….I was smiling at the fact you called me your friend so openly through text...A...Akira-San.” Mishima smiled softly looking down at his hands too embarrassed to look up at Akira.

“Well of course we are friends, you an important member of the team plus i really enjoy our time we spend alone together as well. And thank you for calling me Akira.” a small chuckle came out of Akira's chest as me smiled warmly at Mishima.

Mishimas heart skipped a beat realizing that the cute comment was true and that Akira openly said that they are friends. Smiling down at his hands some more , Mishima looked over to see Akira smiling beside him hugging his school bag close to his chest.

‘Now Arriving at Aoyama-Itchome Station, Now Arriving at Aoyama-Itchome Station” a voice over the loudspeaker blasted.

“Guess this is our stop eh? “ Akira said getting up offering his hand towards Mishima.

Smiling up at Akira, Mishima accepted his hand feeling how warm it was in his own. Still a small shade of pink, Mishima smiled walking in step with Akira even though his friend had the longer legs. Wishing he could walk still holding Akira’s hand he just softly smiled to himself, still hearing Akira calling his smile cute.


	2. Ryuji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT.
> 
> There is a bit a smut in this chapter, just be warned. 
> 
> Some background on Ryuji love for Akira,
> 
> And some info on how Mishima is blending in with the Phantom thieves for i want him to spend time with the group but he has no persona.

Ryuji was just turning the corner to school when he noticed Akira and Mishima walking together into the front gate of Shujin Academy. Staring a little too hard at the two, he noticed that there was a hint a pink slowly fading from Mishimas cheeks. Smirk at the thought that Akira probably embarrassed Mishima again, Ryuji always thought it was kind of cute seeing how embarrassed his friend can get especially from Akira. Stopping dead in his tracks, Ryuji just realized what he was thinking. The only guys he's remotely admitted to have feelings for was Akira and that was under wraps for now, but now actually seeing Mishima in a new light. Realizing he was going to be late for class now being stuck in a daze of confusion and lust about Mishima, Ryuji booked it for his class almost not having time to change his shoes before hand.

 

Rushing into his class right before the final bell ran, his whole class just started at him giving him glares and dirty looks. Taking his seat next to the window, Ryuji prepared for another day of long lectures.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akiras lips kissed gently Ryuji collar bone, biting gently at his skin making a moan escape the blond’s lips softly. He grabbed a handful of Akira’s ass gasping at the kissing and biting that was being places all over his neck.

The boys were on Akira's futon, school shirts thrown on the floor and pants halfway down their ankles. Ryuji pulled Akira into a deep kiss still grabbing his ass firmly in his hand, causing a moan to escape Akira’s mouth. 

“Fuck Ryuji, you turn me on so much” Akira gasped breaking up the kiss.

 

“Mhmmm, I want you so badly Akira. Please fill my ass with your thick cock” Ryuji moaned groping the front on Akira’s red boxer briefs.

“You want my thick hard cock inside you babe?” Akira whispered seductively into Ryuji’s ear before biting down and sucking on his ear.

“God yes please, i need you now!” Ryuji begged pulling Akira close to him feelings his hardness through their underwear.

Opening his eyes Ryuji saw Akira getting up hovering over his head; his cock hard the outline in his underwear not leaving anything to the imagination. Gasping at the sight Ryuji leaned forward, putting his mouth on Akira's package licking and sucking him through the fabric.

“Fuck Ryuji, you want it that badly huh?” Akira moaned gasping at the blond sucking his cock through his underwear.

“Yes Please, i need you so badly. Please fuck me hard Akira” Ryuji Moaned grasping at the waistband of Akira's underwear.

“Sakamoto, Are you listening?” Akira whispered, confusing Ryuji since it wasn't his voice.

“Huh?” Ryuji looked up at Akira confused.

“Sakamoto, Wake up!” Akira yelled before something hard hit Ryuji in the face.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryuji’s face hit his desk hard with a thud, waking him up from his daydream. The laughter and snickering of his class can be heard in his ears, past the ringing in his head after slamming it down on his desk. Looking around realizing that he was still in class and everything was just a dream, Ryuji Flushed a bright red realizing that he was now fully hard underneath his desk. Thankfully they don’t move classrooms for every class so he can just stay in his seat till it goes down.

 

Looking out the window Ryuji couldn’t believe that he just had another daydream about Akira, this time though it was in school. He was use to them when he slept or when he was jacking off, but now when he was falling asleep in class they were coming into his mind. He’s realized now for a few months now that he was in love with his best friend. It was about the time they stole Madarame’s treasure and added Yusuke to the team. When he thought Yusuke might have a thing for Akira , all he could feel was jealous and that's when it dawned on Ryuji he was in love with Akira.

 

Realizing that he got a text last class Ryuji checks his phone to see who it's from, and speak of the devil it was Akira in a solo chat. Turning a slight shade of pink from the daydream he just had earlier, Ryuji reads the message.

 

[AK] You free after school?

Thinking about it for a brief moment, he realized he was free tonight and decided to ask what he had planned.

[RS] I am, got something you wanna do?

[AK] I was thinking that you, Mishima and me could all do something, like hit the arcade?  
Feeling kind of jealous that he would have to share his time with Mishima, but considering the daydream he had it would be a good thing they had a third person around so Ryuji wouldn’t have to think about it all to much. Plus he did enjoy Mishima’s company , he gets flustered so quickly it was very adorable.

 

[RS] Yes, sounds like fun! Just meet you guys at the gates work?

[AK] Yes that works for me, i'll let Mishima know during next break.

[RS] Kool ! 

He shoved his phone back into his pants pocket finally settled after his daydream. The bell to indicate that lunch has started rang, allowing the students to leave the classrooms to eat lunch either in the cafeteria or other classrooms. Ryuji grabbing is obento and bring it to the roof, his usual area to eat. Already gathered was Akira, Mishima, Morgana, and Ann. Makes sense since they are in the process of trying to find info on mafia boss. Since Akira trusted Mishima so much, a month ago he gave him a rundown on what we actually do about the places, stealing hearts and of morgana. Just enough so that he could stay close to our group.

 

“Oh! Ryuji, wow you look exhausted. Didn’t sleep too well?” Ann spoke up when they all noticed Ryuji walking to the room, sitting down next to Akira.

“ Not really. Didn’t help that i also fell asleep in class and was woken up by the teacher.” Ryuji huffed hiding the embarrassment on his face realizing he almost mentioned a dream.

“Maybe you should go to bed early tonight instead of reading your Manga.” Akira spoke up shove some curry into his mouth smirking at Ryuji.

“Hey not cool man! What if i was studying huh?” Ryuji spoke up acting defensive but playfully.

“Well were you?” Mishma asked looking towards Ryuji noticing that Akira was stealing some food from his obento.

“...No. Still hurts to assume though !” Ryuji spoke before shoving some rice into his mouth.

“Its not assuming when we are right though.” Morgan spoke causing Ann and Akira to laugh but made Mishima look confused looking towards Akira.

While Akira explained what Morgan said Ryuji was just finishing up his lunch. Packing up his chopsticks and obento box he looked towards his friends smiling. It was nice June day, and just having the chatter of his friends calmed him down. Looking at Akira he flushed deeply remembering the dream he had in class, shifting in his seat trying to adjust himself. The bell signaled the end of lunch rang and the group started to dispers.

 

“Don’t forget to meet Mishima and me at the Gates Ryuji” Akira spoke up smiling at Ryuji placing his hand on Ryuji's shoulder.

“I..I Won’t See you guys after Class.” Ryuji stammered jumping at Akira's touching rushing back to his class room, leaving the rest of the Phantom thieves confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to add one to two chapters when ever i have time, i just love writing about them, i'm predicting the 2nd Akira chapter they will be all together possibly. Not sure yet.
> 
> I will also be doing more graphic smut parts eventually. i have a plan for Mishima and working on one for Ryuji and Akira for what they are into.
> 
> I really love the Poly relationship ship of these three, and i just get so excited for when i write more. :) next chapter might even be out tomorrow.
> 
> Enjoy!


	3. Akira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira being a big flirt towards the boys some more  
> Mishima staying a permanent shade of red pretty much.
> 
> And Akira shows off another side of him self.

The rest of class went by slowly, only good thing about the rest of classes was Akira got to stare at Mishima from across the room. Every time Mishima glanced in the direction of him, he would wink back the smaller boy and grin when he would look away blushing deeply. Akira pleasure from making Mishima blush, he has always found it quite charming and down right adorable. He lost track on how long it's been since these feelings surfaced. It wasn’t just for Mishima it was obvious he has growing feelings for Ryuji as well, surprisingly he was okay having these feelings for both.

 

Looking down at his phone, he noticed class was just about to be let out for the day. The bell signaling the end of class, Akira started to pack things up plus Morgana. Giving Ann a wave goodbye, he took large steps to Mishimas desk who was still packing up his note book. Coming up with a plot to make Mishima blush again just to see that cute face get flustered, Akira spoke up.

“So, enjoyed the view during class? I noticed you looking at me a couple times during the lecture.” Akira grinned down at Mishima who jumped in his seat due to being startled by Akira.

“Oh...Um...Akira-san. I was just looking out the window to see how the weather was outside.” Mishima looked down at his hands trying to not look Akira in the eyes.

“Sure, whatever you say, you had to check the weather six times huh? Well let's get going, Ryuji should be at the gates by now.” akira offered a hand to Mishima who was now turning a darker shade of pink.

 

Pulling Mishima up to his feet, Akira let his hand linger a bit longer then he would feeling the warmth of Mishima's palm. Smiling warmly at Mishima who was now trying to quickly remove his hand, Akira just lets his own hand fall to his side while he made his way out of the classroom. Walking down the hall, Akira could hear Mishima catching up to him till they were walking in sync. 

Arriving at the gate they saw Ryuji waiting impatiently, his back towards the two approaching. Taking this as a prime opportunity, Akira snuck behind Ryuji and grabbed his butt. Causing the blond in front of him to jump up in surprise, spinning on his heels to see who was the assailant. 

 

“Whaaa! Akira, What are you doing! Not cool man!” Ryuji shouted his face a crimson red seeing it was Akira.

 

“Hey, i saw my chance, thought it would be a good opportunity to feel what i've been seeing in your phantom thief suite.” Akira grinned throwing a wink Ryuji's way.

The bold action of Akira caused the two boys around his to blush. Thinking to he went too far this time at the playful teasing, Akira decided to apologize to the both of them. If they new these were actual flirts he would just die from embarrassment himself.

“Sorry you guys, i've kind of been in a playful mood all day. Sorry for making you guys feel so embarrassed.” Akira said while bowing to both of them feeling a bit guilty at how red both boys have been all day.

“Man, don’t worry about it. Just next time give someone a little warning next time. Poor Mishima here is about to explode from embarrassment.” Ryuji chuckled rubbing the back of his neck.

“H..Hey! I'm okay, it's not so bad. Just haven't really been this open with people.” Mishima stuttered out looking over at Ryuji with a glare.

“This is Boring, I think i'll just head back to LeBlanc before you Akira.” Morgan said jumping out of the bag padding his way down the street.

“ Oh, okay Morgana. See you tonight.” Akira said a bit startled at his feline friends sudden interruption of the boys.

Mishima and Ryuji still bickering to each other not noticing the sudden departure of the cat. Looking back at both of his crush, Akira smiled finally stepping through them heading towards the station to head to the arcade. Surprised by his actions the two other boys followed him still chatting about what just unfolded.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking into the Arcade, Akira noticed a few Shujin academy students here playing some games or watching their friends play. The sounds of electronic music, laughter and coins being inserted into machines can be heard all around him. 

Looking over at his friends, he could see how animated Mishima was and how energetic Ryuji was. They all purchased some tokes, getting ready to play some fighting game that just game out. It was Akira and Mishima against Ryuji. 

Tag teaming Ryuji was easier than he thought, especially when Mishima actually held his own in the fight. Chuckling at how frustrated Ryuji was getting, Akira decided it was time to switch games. Walking further into the arcade , he noticed a group of girls near a dancing game. Curious about the game he walked towards it, causing his friends to follow behind him wondering what he was staring at.

“Dude, a Dancing game? Thats for girls.” Ryuji committed very harshly at Akira's idea.

“I don’t know i think it could be fun. Some nice exercises maybe?” Mishina chimed in with his two cents trying to play devil's advocate.

“Well I use to dance some back home. So it would be nice to get back in the groove of things.” He spoke up before putting in a couple of tokens to start up the game. 

Stepping onto the Dance platform, Akira started to scroll through songs using the right and left arrows on the platform. Picking a song that he was familiar with when he use to dance back home, he selected it and wait for the song to start playing. Uplifting music could be heard slowly picking up volume coming from the speakers on the game, his two friends staring at him suspiciously. 

Keeping up with the beat, Akira moved his feet the right way hitting every step perfectly. His hips swaying to the song that was speeding up, thrusting his arms in directions that felt comfortable to the rhythm. Sweat build up on his forehead and the back of his neck from the extreme movements he was doing. By now he's drawn a crowd all eyes on him, only people he cared about was his friends that were watching in amazement. Picking up the pace Akira swayed his hips faster, moving his feet preciously and spinning around smiling so big at how much fun he was having.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting off the platform, trying to catch his breath he noticed the red faces of his friends just staring blankly back at him. Curious on why they look shocked, he decided it be a good idea to speak up once he get a hold of his breath.

“Everything okay guys?” Akira asked wiping the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve.

“Dude!!!! Those were some moves you got there. Where ya learn to do that?” Ryuji jumped in excitement wrapping an arm around Akira shoulder causing the fluffy haired to flush at his touch.

“That was amazing Akira-san! I couldn’t keep my eyes off you. You moved so gracefully.” Mishima chimed in taking his place on the other side of Akira.

“Well, I use to take lesson back home to keep myself busy. My parents were never home and i hated coming home to an empty house. So I joined this dance club at school and they taught me how to dance.” 

“I could tell you must of loved to dance, you can see it in the smile when you moved around.” Mishima said meekly beside Akira who was still trying to catch his breath.

A huge flush came over Akira’s face as he realized he shared something big with the two most important people in his life, and he was really happy about it. The laughter and chatter of his friends, complimenting him about his dancing were ringing in his ears. Still trying to process everything, he pulled out his phone to check the time.

“Oh, it's already this late guys, i think we should start heading back.” Akira chimed in cutting off his friends playful banter.

“Oh shoot, i promised mom i’d make supper tonight. I gotta run, see you guys tomorrow.” Ryuji hastily said as he job in the opposite direction that the two others were heading.

“I had a really fun time today Akira-san.” Mishima chirped out as Akira was still looking at the back of Ryuji running off.

“Oh yes, it was really fun. You know though i always seem to enjoy myself the most when i'm around you and Ryuji.” Akira looked over at Mishima and gave him the most gentle smile.

“I do as well, you two are my most precious friends.” Mishima blurted out so softly Akira barely heard him at first.

“You’re my precious friend too, come on let's catch a train and head home together.” Akira wrapped his arm around Mishima's waist leading him towards the train station. Causing Mishima to blush once again at Akira's touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the views and Kudos,   
> Im glad people are enjoying the story, my upload schedule will be really random, for ill some times even write 2 chapters at a time.
> 
> Next chapter is going to be really intense and we are getting super close to the confession of feelings yay !!!


	4. Mishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mishima can't stop thinking about Akira.
> 
> So Mishima relives some much needed strees.
> 
> We get some background on what his parents think of him. 
> 
> And Akira is a sweet heart to Mishima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half of this chapter is Pure Smut.
> 
> it was fun to write this and i think this is my fav chapter so far. 
> 
> I'm excited to get more into Ryujis feelings next chapter and also we will get more Sub character interactions soon as well.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy. for i'm enjoying my self too.

It was just a little past 7pm when Mishima arrived home. Not to his surprise, he came home to another night of an empty home. No sound could be heard from inside other than the slow tick of a clock from the family room. Not expecting to have dinner with his parents, Mishima kicked off his shoes and walked towards the kitchen.

Making himself some instant ramen, Mishima sat down quietly in front of the television in the family room. Flipping through channels he settled on a quiz show that was playing. Eating the ramen like he hasn’t eaten in your Mishima started to think about Akira and the dance he did today. All the subtle flirting and winks he was given, it might mean he felt the same way as Mishima did.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, no one could find him attractive, he was just a nobody after all. Not even his own parents cared what he did half the time, he could not go home for days and they wouldn’t notice at all. Looking down at his ramen, Mishima lost all appetite to eat another bite.

Shuffling his way back to the kitchen to throw out the rest of his food, he grabbed a bottled water from the fridge and made his way up the stairs to his room. Flopping down on his bed, Mishima raised his hand in the air thinking to himself. How can someone as useless as him even have friends like Akira and Ryuji. Afraid of his thoughts getting the better of him , he started to thinking back at Akira dancing. The way he moved his hips flowing to the beat of the song, how his ass was hypnotizing him barely able to take his eyes off it.

Still fully clothed he started to feel a strain in his pants, fantasizing about touching the boy of his dreams. Moving his hand slowly down to the front of his pants, he started to grope himself rubbing his now growing bulge. A small moan escaping his mouth from his touch, it's been a couple days since he was this turned on. Realizing he get comfortable still in his school clothes, he got up removing his shirt and pants. Now just standing in nothing but his tight boxer briefs that were barely containing his hardening member. 

Walking towards his dresser he rummaged around looking for one of his toys. Finding the newest addiction to his now slowly growing sex toy collection, he started to feel warmth on his face from the size of it being just a bit thicker than the rest of his toys. It was a dark red, about 7 inches long with 3 different sized ball shaped bulges running down the length of the toy. Grabbing his lubricant that was also in his underwear drawer , he made his way back to his bed were his growing erection is almost busting of of his tight underwear.

Slipping off his underwear, Mishima rock hard erection sprang to life standing at 6 inches with a slight curve to it. Gasping at the sudden release of his growing cock, Mishima laid himself onto the bed. Setting the plug and lubricant beside him , Mishima looked down at his cock grabbing it getting giving it a couple slow strokes. Moaning at his own touch, he applied some lubricant to the palm of his handing working it slowly up and down his shaft. Closing his eyes still keeping a slow pace, Mishima started to imaging it was Akira using his hand. Gasping at the images flowing in his head, the warmth from Akira's hands moving up and down his shaft. His breath in Mishimas ear, telling him how sexy he was and how he wants to fill his hole with his own cock.  
Taking some more lubricant into his free hand, Mishima gently started to apply some to his ass hole. Gasping at the sudden chill going up his spine from the cold lube, he slipped a finger into himself a large moan escaping his throat. Keeping his eyes shut the flash of Akira continued, that firm ass in his school uniform or the sweat slowly running down his neck making Mishima wanting to nibble it tasting the salt.

“Fuck, Akira i need you so bad.” Mishima moaned out as he added a second finger into himself to prepare for the toy.

Moving his two fingers in and out a couple times, he was able to slip in a third finger making him to moan much louder then he has before. Moving the three fingers in and out , he decided that he was stretched enough for the toy. Putting a heavy amount of lube onto the toy and adding a bit more to his hole, Mishima slowly pushed the toy inside him getting the first ball inside causing him to gasp. Keeping his eyes closed trying to catch his breath from the strain of his anus, Akira flashed back into his mind. Now he imaging it was Akira's cock that was slowly being eaten by his ass.

“Oh god, Akira. Please, i need more of you.” Mishima moaned, slowly getting the second ball of the toy inside his anus.

Gasping for air, he was having a difficult time trying to get the third and final ball inside himself. Pulling the two balls in and out a couple times trying to get his hole use to the sudden discomfort of the toy inside him. Every time he got to the third ball he would stop, not sure if he could do it. With every continuous thrust of the toy, he would trust his cock into his hand cause complete pleasure to flood over his body.

Gathering all his courage giving the toy one last pull out, oh slowly pushed it back it getting past the first two balls with easy and one slight push the third ball popped into his anus. Moaning and gasping at the sudden fullness he felt, he started to quicken the pace of his hand masturbating. Getting close to satisfaction he pulled the toy out once more and pushed it all the way back into the base. Gasping for air Mishima moaned loudly as 7 strains of cum shot out, the first two going past his head and the rest hitting his face or chest depending on the strength of the spurts.

Laying still less for what seems like an hour, he decided it be best if he got up to clean up. Gasping at the sudden removal of the toy, Mishima took it with him to the bathroom to clean it off. Walking back to his room drying off his toy still naked, Mishima looked around this room the sudden rush of loneliness hitting him. Putting his things away and slipping back on his underwear, Mishima layed in bed checking the Phansite till he passed out phone still in hand.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Waking up to the sudden slamming of doors, Mishima rubbed his eyes seeing it was only 11pm. Hearing his parents screaming downstairs caused him to pull his blankets over his head, trying to stay very quiet to what his parents were arguing about.

 

“I can’t stand this anymore! You’re the one that told me to give it time. Maybe he would change, but still nothing.” The voice of Mishimas mother could be heard loudly.

“Quiet please ! You’ll wake him up. I know you're upset, i’m always working late and that leaves you hear alone with him. But he's your son, and he love you.” His father said a bit more calmly.

Realizing that the conversation was about him, Mishima tried to listen more intently then he was. Hearing the arguing continue more loudly, he held his phone close to his chest.

“I can’t even look at my own son. He disgust me, even though i get off early from work i just go to a friends place till i know he will be asleep. This is no way to live my life.” His mother screamed to his father.

“He’s our son, it doesn't matter if he’s into men. We have to love him unconditionally.” His father said back taking the side of Mishima.

Holding his breath he realized what he just heard. His parents are arguing about him liking men. How’d did they know though. A small whimper escaped his mouth, he felt terrible that he was causing his parents to fight so much.

“Well I can’t do this anymore. I’ll be looking for a new place to live starting tomorrow, and you can either come with me or stay here with that disgusting boy.” His mother spat back to his father in a venomous tone.

“I will not leave my son, he should not have to lose both of us. I don’t understand his lifestyle but i do love him. You can leave and i'll draw up divorce papers tomorrow then.” His father said back more stern than Mishima has ever heard him speak before.

His whole life was crashing down around him, Mishima didn’t know what to do other then look at his home. Without thinking he started to open up the conversation with Akira and shot off a text to him. 

[YM] You up? I really need to talk to someone.

[AK] Ya i’m up, I was just chatting with Morgana. Sup?

[YM] My parents are fighting about me. I think my mother is leaving my father, and the reason is because of me. I don’t know what to do I feel so alone here every day, Father works late and Mother never comes home. I find out tonight i’m the reason she never comes home…..

[AK] You’re not alone. 

[AK] You’re an important part of the Phantom Thieves.

[AK] You also have me on your side. I won’t be going anywhere.

Mishimas eyes started to water, tears flowing down his cheeks. If only he knew how much that really meant to him.

[YM] Thank you...I really needed that. I’m sorry for keeping you up. I’ll let you sleep now, Good night Akira-kun.

[AK] Good night…..Yuuki.

The last message from Akira caused him to blush thoroughly. It was the first time other than his parents that anyone called him by his first name. It was so rare, people assumed Mishima was his first time most of the time. Looking at his phone, Mishima too a screenshot of the chat to remember this moment.

The arguing could still be heard from downstairs, but it didn’t bother him as much anymore. At Least he knew his father wasn’t avoiding him like he thought, and he has Akira on his side as well. Looking up at the ceiling, he started to come up with a plan to confess to Akira. Smiling to himself he slowly started to drift back to sleep, clutching his phone to his chest dreaming about AKira.


	5. Ryuji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji bares his heart out to his mom and Ann.
> 
> Lost of crying not enough eating.
> 
> Acceptance is Key to being honest with your self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time for its mostly just based on the same night as Mishima's chapter.
> 
> Akira's will be longer for sure.
> 
> We will getting Makoto in the next couple chapters :D
> 
> Thank you for the kind comments it means so much to me :)
> 
> Also this was meant to be up yesterday, but i tried Sake for the first time yesterday and didn't wanted to post it and mess things up with the writing hehe

Ryuji walked into the small apartment that him and his mother shared, the smell of freshly sauteed vegetables lingered in the air mixing with the smell of his mom's flower perfume. Kicking of his shoe’s padding his way to the kitchen , he noticed his come was home making supper. Confused assuming she had a late shift tonight, Ryuji spoke up announcing his presence that he his home now.

“ ‘ey mom, I thought you were working the late shift tonight.” Leaning down giving his mom a small kiss.

“No sweetie, today i had an early shift. I did tell you this morning. Guess you forgot huh.” She smiled sweetly back at her son, finishing the preparations of supper.

“ How was work? Let me help you serve the food.” Ryuji grabbed the two plates that his mom was filling with stir fry and rice.

“It was okay. Very long, but i'm glad to be home with you hun.” She kisses Ryuji’s forehead before taking a seat in front of her meal.

Ryuji flushed at how his mom always seems to treat him like a little boy, didn’t matter how old he got. Playing with his food on his plate, he was trying to muster up the courage to talk to his mom. He didn’t want her to hate him as well, walk out of him like his father did. He didn’t even know what these feelings were inside him to begin with anyway. Taking a bite of his food trying to force it down his throat, caught his mother's attention.

“Something the matter dear? You barely touched your food and your a growing boy after all.” The look of concern on her face was the same look she would always give him when he was upset as a kid.

“N..No...Well yes Ma. I’ve just been thinking a lot…” Ryuji stammered out trying to figure out the right words.

“Is it about a girl dear? You know you can always talk to me.” Her eyes never leaving Ryuji’s eyes waiting for him to speak what's on his mind.

“Well, it's not about a girl ma. I don’t even think i’m really into girls at all.” Ryuji looked down eyes closed the whole time waiting for the reaction from his mom.

“Oh honey, it's okay. You don’t have to be afraid. So what if you don’t like girls, i still love you no matter what.” She got up rushing to his side wrapping Ryuji in her arms stroking his hair.

“It’s okay Ma? You don’t hate me….i really thought you would..” Tears started to whelp up in Ryuji’s eyes nuzzling his face into his mother's chest.

“Oh honey, i could never hate you. I will always be on your side. No matter what.” She holds now a sobbing Ryuji in her arms, soothing him with gentle rubs on his back.

“I’m also confused about my feelings…” He said softly rubbing the last of his tears in his eyes now looking up at his mom.

“It’s about Akira isn’t it? All you do is talk about the times you spend with him and that Mishima fellow.” She smiled sweetly to her son.

“Well it’s Akira and Mishima. It seems that my feelings are the same for both of them, and i'm so confused about it Ma…” he lays his head on his mother shoulder now, waiting for her response.

“Hun, just follow your heart. Whatever you do, i will support you. Your happiness is what matters most to me in life.” 

“Thank you ma, i think i'm not so hungry tonight. I’ll just go to bed now.” He gives his mom a big squeeze and a kiss, making his way to his room a moment later.

“Night sweetie.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryuji layed in bed, the conversation with his mom still ringing in his ears. Looking at his phone, he noticed he had a few texts message. A couple from the Phantom Thief chat and one from Akira, he decided he needed to talk to someone about what just happened. Only person he could really trust was Ann, starting a new chat he sent her off a quick text to see if she was up.

[RS] ‘ey Ann, You still up?

[AT] Ya just studying a bit before bed. Sup?

[RS] So i kinda ‘ave something to tell you and also talk about.

[AT] Oh? This sounds serious…

[RS] I came out to my mom tonight….

[AT] Congrats !!!! Finally !!!!

[RS] Finally?!?! You knew?!?

[AT] I see the way you stare and hang off Akira, i may be blond but i’m not stupid.

[AT] Also i kinda noticed they way you’ve been noticing Mishima lately too. I find it adorable actually.

[RS] You ‘otta be shitting me! You noticed?!? Am i that obvious?!?

Ryuji started to panic thinking that the whole school might know that he’s into his two best friends. Checking his phone every second waiting for a response from Ann, when his phone vibrates he nearly has a heart attack.

[AT] Nope, it’s only me. I just know for you never looked at any one like you do those too. Even when you had that “crush” on me back in grade school.

[RS] Thank god, i was so worried there. An ya, i really do like them, But i'm not sure who i should really confess to or ever choose….

[AT] That's tots adorbs! But why choose though? 

[RS] That's not even an option Ann, if it was things would be such easier… Well Night. See ya tomorrow.

[AT] Night Ryuji. Think about it though okay !

 

Ryuji laid there for a couple hours thinking. Just thinking could it be an option, but that couldn’t work at all. Brushing a hand through his bold hair, he smiled at the fact he just told two people that he was gay. If only he could tell the two people it would matter most. At Least he has two people who accept him with all their hearts. Smiling to himself Ryuji softly drifted to sleep.


	6. Akira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a chapter to progress the story. I wanted it to be fast but still have some interactions.
> 
> We get, Akira being a flirt and confused on his feelings, we finally get Makoto on the team, and we get some good character growth for Mishima!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a week, Last week was Canada weekend. 
> 
> So i took the week to work and recover from my lack of sleep.
> 
> i will keep posting more frequently.
> 
> It just took forever to figure out what points i wanted todo to make the story go fast so i can get to more free time for the boys.
> 
> i'm not sure if i should have Mishima go to mementos but not have a persona just to understand Morgana, or have him have a persona. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments maybe?
> 
> We will have some super cute Mishima fluff coming up. and also getting close to the confession chapter :D
> 
> Thank you so much for all the lovely comments.

Akira layed in bed, woke up by the dream he had about the velvet room again. The words Igor said echoing in his ears, what did he mean by - two bonds you’ve forged will intertwine- . Confused but wide awake now, Akira got up looking at his phone seeing it was 4am. Smiling at the text he sent last to Mishima last night, it was the first time he ever used his first name and it felt right.

Padding his way down to the stairs running a hand through his hair, he made a beeline to the bath to wash his face to process this long day he is going to have. Making his way to the kitchen, Akira wrapped up the leftover curry from last nights dinner to take to with him to school. Looking at his phone he decided to shoot Mishima a text.

[AK] Goooood Morning Yuuki :), Hope you got to sleep okay last night. Will see you at school!!

Akira smiled at the reaction Mishima will having after reading the text. Looking at the time again, he thought it should be best if he left now for the train. Running up stairs to grab his bag and a still sleeping Morgana, Akira took the short walk to the station.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning classes dragged on slowly, Akira kept glancing at his phone checking the time to see when lunch was. They days were ticking down from the time limit the student council president gave them almost a week ago, they all decided to meet up for lunch to discuss the next steps they should take find the name of the mafia boss.

Looking up from his phone he noticed Mishima kept looking at his phone and smiling widely, Akira loved seeing him smile it always made him feel warm inside. Thinking of playing a little prank on Mishima, Akira opened up the chat between just them and shot off a quick text.

[AK] Pay attention to the teacher Yuuuuukkkkiiiii-kun ;D

Reading the text he just sent, Akira smirked looking over at Mishima to see a reaction. Seeing the blush spread across the boy cheeks, almost dropping his phone from the surprise message. Akira giggled softly , causing Ann and Morgana to look at him curiously.Getting the reaction he was hoping for from Mishima, Akira looked back to the teacher talking while his phone buzzed softly in his pocket.

[YM] Kurusu-kun….you scared me, that's not nice! But i will thank you .\\\\\\\\\\.

Smirking at the text, Akira wrote a response quickly before looking back at the other boy and winking at him.

[AK] ya know you can call me Akira, Yuuki-kun ;)

[YM] O-Okay….Akira-kun ./////.

Smiling at finally getting Mishima to call him by his first name, Akira put away his phone and let the rest of class slowly go by.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During lunch the Phantom Thieves except for Yusuke sat on the roof discussing what they should do to find out the name of their next target. All they got was the location , some one suggested that maybe the all should meet up that evening for Karaoke so they could further explore their options. 

Lunch went by really fast for Akira, he had many things on his mind. Didn’t help that now Ryuji was acting a bit strange around him now. Looking back he might of went a little far with the teasing the past few days. Akira just couldn’t help how he was feelings towards both of his friends, and this was a way to touch them without setting off any weird vibes he thought. 

Feeling a bit defeated, Akira barely ate his obento before just waiting in silence till the bell for afternoon classes to ring. The attitude shift didn’t go unnoticed for Mishima and Ann both noticed but didn’t speak up. Packing up his things he head towards his class before any of his teammates could catch up.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Everyone met up at the Karaoke bar, even Yusuke was there after his afternoon lessons. Akira sat to the side beside Mishima and Morgana while the others discussed their options. Finally someone mention the card he was given by the report during the investigation outside Madarame’s atelier. Still in a daze he was shaken out of it by Mishima’s voice.

“You okay Akira-kun? You seem out of it since lunch. I didn’t want to say anything but i'm worried now.” Mishima looked into Akira’s eyes, a softness in his tone making Akira turn a slight shade of pink.

“I’m okay, just a lot on my mind ya know, but ya i have her card here. Ichiko Ohya it says, also here's her contact info. I’ll send her an email now.” Akira quickly typer her a message waiting for a response.

“Well that's good we have a small lead since our time is about up.” Ann chimed in looking at everyone feel a bit of tension in the air.

“ Damn it! We didn't even get to sing at all did we?” Ryuji jumped up looking back at Ann trying to avoid looking in Akira's direction.  
“ Well maybe we next time we will get to paint the air with our songs .” Yusuke spoke up grabbing his things.

Everyone started to make their way out the room except for Mishima who stayed by Akira and Morgana’s side still wanting to say something to him. Looking to his side, Akira noticed how on edge Mishima is playing with his phone in his hands like a small child waiting for his mom to pick him up.

“ You can speak your mind Yuuki-kun, I don’t mind.” Akira said a little to calmly.

“Are you sure you're really okay? You seem off after being avoided by Ryuji, i’m just really worried about you Akira-kun.” Mishima finally rambled out not taking a breath in between sentences before Akira cut him off.

“ I’m okay, just thinking about a lot of stuff. You know the duties of being a leader and all. Don’t want to let the team down.” Akira tried to sidestep the question about Ryuji.

“You could never let us down Joker!” Morgana spoke up from the bag that was now sling over Akira’s shoulder.

“You could never let us down Akira-kun. And don’t think that being a leader means you can't come to us when you feel overwhelmed okay? I’m just a text away the team cares about you, I care about you Akira-kun.” Mishima’s face turning crimson red after speaking up so boldly.

“ Thanks you two. It means a lot to have trusted teammates and friends. Let's walk to the station together Yuuki-kun.” Akira said more gently a grind spreading on his lips.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[AK] Just got a message from Ohya-San. She said she can meet us tomorrow night at Crossroads that's located at the Red light district in Shibuya. Who is all wanting to come so i can let her now?

[YK] I unfortunately have no money for the trip so i will not be able to attend with you.

[AT] I can’t make it either. I’ll be visiting Shiho in the Hospital till late. Let me know how it goes though.

[RS] Sounds awesome Dude! Im deff down to go! You in Mishima?

[YM] Yes, i’m good to go as well. Let's just meet at the station that will take us there for i have an errand to run after school.

[AK] Sounds good to me. See you guys tomorrow. Night.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of crossroads Akira looked at Ryuji who was still in his school uniform. Mishima and himself had the time to change but Ryuji probably lives so far he didn’t have a chance to change. Morgana decided to spend the evening with Ann, so it was just the three of them again.

“ I don’t think it would be a good idea if you came in with your school uniform Ryuji-kun. We already got stopped by the police on our way here.” Mishima spoke up breaking Akira from his train of thought.

“ I agree with Yuuki, I think it would be best if you waited outside, just incase you being in your uniform gets us kicked out before we even meet with Ohya-chan.” He said lightly trying reassure Ryuji it wasn’t his fault that he didn’t have time to change.

“ Kay guys, I understand. I’ll just head to the book store over there till your done. Come find me after kay?” Ryuji seemed a bit disappointed that he couldn’t come in with the two others.

“No worries, we could never forget ya. Well we better hurry on inside.” Akira said warmly to his blond friend.

Walking into the bar with Mishima very close behind him. Akira noticed the dim lights on the bar, hues of violets from the lanterns light up the space. It was very Spacious, Behind the bar stood a man dressed in drag chatting to what seems like a drunk. Until closer inspection, they noticed it was Ichiko Ohya.

“ Are you two even old enough to be here? You both seem very young.” The voice of the bartender spoke up bring attention to both Akira and Mishima, Causing Mishima to hide behind Akira out of shyness.

“LaLa-chan, Their with me. Get them some drinks. Water of course.” A Small nod from Lala-Chan gave the boys the permission to step further in and sit next to Ohya.

“Thanks for meeting me Kurusu-chan and i don’t think i’ve met your friend.” Ohya looked over at Mishima who was looking down at his water that was just served to him.

“Yuuki Mishima, Ma’am.” Mishima spoke up flushing red looking over at Akira.

“Just call me Ohya-cha. No ma’am necessary. So what brings ya to my corner of the city? I got a vague explanation over your email.” She said sipping on another drink that was placed in front of her.  
“ Well we are looking for some information. We got a request from our Student Council president. And we need to know the name of the Mafia boss of Shibuya. Do you happen to know the name of him?” Akira said bluntly getting right to the chase.

“Maybe i do, Maybe i don’t. What do i get out of this little exchange?” Her lips curled into a grin taking another sip of her drink looking at Akira.

“We will do anything. We really need to know the name. If you know please tell up Ohya-chan.” Mishima spoke up looking desperate.

“ Well i am currently working on an article about the Phantom Thieves. And it would be really awesome if you could get me the contact of some one who first hand dealt with their first victims abuse. I think his name was…...oh shoot what was it?” Ohya was looking through her note book now trying to find the answer of her own question.

 

“Kamoshida…..His name was Kamoshida.” Mishima squeaked out weakly looking down at his lap now. Not sure what to say Akira just looked over at him, feeling his heartbreak at the pain that was written all over his friends face.

“Right right, Kamoshida! If you know anyone first hand that you can get me in contact with. I will happily give you the name of the man you're looking for.” Ohya smirked at the boys, not reading the emotions coming from both boys since she was a bit drunk to begin with.

“Would i work? I was on his Volleyball team. I took a lot of his abuse. We really need the name so i would be happy to give ya an interview.” Mishima spoke up, determination on his face but Akira could read the sadness in his eyes.

So Mishima explained in detail the abuse he got from Kamoshida. The constant beatings and threats. The broken bones and bruises he got every day, even the staff of the school was blind to the power Kamoshida had over the students. Tears were starting to show at the corners of Mishima eyes. Akira couldn’t take it anymore and put his hand on top of one of his fist tangling his fingers into Mishimas. Holding his hand tightly, Mishima started to calm down while still telling his story and answer the questions asked.

“ They guy you are looking for is Junya Kaneshiro. He is very dangerous, so be careful. I’ll Message you if i need any more info on the Phantom Thieves.” Ohya said taking a sip of her drink looking back at LaLa-chan.

“ Well thank you for your help Ohya-chan. We will be off now. Come on Yuuki-kun, we should meet up with Ryuji now.” Getting up but not letting go of Mishimas hand until they were out of the bar. Akira noticed Mishima’s was whipping the tears out his eyes blushing at the same moment.  
“You did great Yuuki, I’m proud of ya. And thank you for being brave to tell your story. I didn’t know you went through so much.” Akira looked down in guilt for not fully understanding the pain he was going through.

“It’s alright. I’m just really glad you were there beside me Akira-kun. Thank you.” Mishima smiled softly to him, while they walked towards the bookstore.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days was filled with getting into the Palace. Gaining a new team mate out of Makoto, they were stronger with her. Her strategies helped come up with plan to get out tight situations. 

Even though they time limit was increased due to Kaneshiro blake mailing them all. They were able to successfully secure a route to the treasure and steal it without any trouble at all with the help of Akira's new fused Personas.

Now all the Phantom thieves had to do was wait for the change of heart. They have a little over 2 and a half weeks until they would see if anything happened. It still bothered him what Kaneshiro’s shadow said about another person in all black was lurking through the palaces as well. They had no info on the mysterious person for now so they just put it on the back burner for now. With the free time Akira has now, he thought it would be a good idea to figure out these feelings he is now having for both Ryuji and Mishima.

Thinking back at all his friends Akira decided it be best if he put a little faith in Makoto and sent her a text.

[AK] Hey can i talk to you for a sec?

Akira didn’t have to wait long till she responded.

[MN] Sure Akira-kun. What can i do for you?

[AK] I’ve just had a lot on my mind recently, you probably have noticed even though you’re still new to the group.

[MN] Of course, I was actually going to bring it up before but Mishima-kun was around. 

[AK] Okay here goes….I have strong feelings for Mishima….And Ryuji.

[MN] And? I already knew that even before i joined the Phantom Thieves.

[AK] You Wha?!?! How did you already know Makoto? I thought i was very good at hiding my feelings.

[MK] I can’t call myself a daughter of a great detective if i didn’t notice the most obvious. I may be new too this whole boy liking boy thing. I can tell you this, the way you look at both of them. You seem so happy , and that's what makes us happy in the group. 

[MK] So i suggest maybe trying to figure it out your feelings more deeply. They are several options Akira-kun. Maybe ask Ann her opinion for she seems like she would know more on the topic.

[AK] You are right Makoto-kun. Thank you, I just wanted to ask for your help for i just get a sisterly feeling towards you. It’s very comforting, Thank you.

[MK] Well that's a first, but thank you for trusting me on your secert. Let me know what Ann Thinks and we can go from there. Good night Akira-kun.

[AK] Good night Makoto-kun.


	7. Mishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heart to heart between a father and son. Then a painter and computer nerd text late at night.   
> what awaits Mishima at the end of this chapter other then self discovery and a new talking feline friend.

Mishima still couldn’t believe that Akira was using his first name so causly lately. It still has been a week since his parents major fight and he texted him. He couldn't stop smiling every time Akira called him Yuuki-kun. Since they told him they completed in stealing Kaneshiro’s heart, Akira became a bit distant to the group Mishima noticed. 

Mishima laid in his bed playing on his when he heard his father come home late again. Getting the courage to leave his room, Mishima decided it be a good idea to have a chat with his father. Stepping out into the hallway, his father noticed his son for once for the first time in months.

“Ah, Yuuki. How are you son? “ His father spoke up leaving his own bedroom.

“I was actually hoping we could talk, is that okay father?” He said meekly looking down at his hands. The silence making Mishima’s anxiety rise from his stomach like warm lava.

“Of course son, i was actually meaning to sit down with you. We have a few things to discuss.” Leading the way to the family room to sit in his chair waiting for his son to join him.

Taking a seat on the couch farthest away from his father. Mishima kept looking down trying not to make eye contact with his father. The courage he built up to tell his father everything slowly fading away. Letting go of the breath he didn’t realized he was holding, Mishima was about to speak up but his father beat him to it.

“ I should explain the situation between me and your mother should i?” He spoke softly rubbing the stubble on his chin from a few days of letting it grow.

“ You’r mother….wasn’t happy. I’ve always known she was just using me for a free ride. That's the reason i was working so hard, i was trying to support her expensive lifestyle. Yet i was neglecting you and how you felt. All i ever wanted was a family, have a child and raise them to be happy. I failed you Yuuki, and i'm terribly sorry.” Mishima saw the hurt and guilt in his father's eyes. It made him feel so bad thinking his father didn’t love him at all.

“It’s not all your fault Father. I heard you and mom yelling one night about me. She said one of her co-workers saw me in the gay part of the red-light district and she was ashamed of me, ashamed of who i am. I know i'm not perfect, but it's who i am and feel guilty i made mother want to leave you.” He looked down at his hands again feeling the tears whelp up on the corners of his eyes. Feel the warmth of arms wrapping around him, Mishima looked up to see his father embracing him.

“It’s not your fault Yuuki, i love you no matter what. I’ve been a terrible father not noticing what you were going through at school yet alone in your own mind. If you're gay i am okay with that Yuuki, i just want to see my son smile again. I don’t want you to have to hide yourself from me. I mostly avoid the house because of your mother, not because of you. Please forgive me son.” His father started to hold Mishima tighter in the embrace, a small tear running down his father's face.

The shock of having his father accepted him for he who was made Mishima break down. The tears started to flow down his cheeks, gripping his father's shirt tightly in his fist. Feeling his father gently rub his back, Mishima quickly calmed down. Looking up at his father in his eyes, he finally found the courage to say the words.

“Yes it’s true Father, I am gay. I’ve been hiding it for so long. I was afraid you and mother would just leave me behind and forget about me. I hate feeling so alone and even if it meant that we barely spoke as is, i couldn’t let you two leave me.” Mishima squeaked out, not realizing he had these feelings buried inside him self.

“ I would never leave you Yuuki, you are my precious son. I will try to be a better father. Now that your mother has left us, i won’t have to take as many extra shifts to enable her spending habit. So please forgive me for making you think i never loved you. I will always accept and love you no matter what.” Mishimas father moved away from his son, letting them selfs process everything said.

“ Thank you, Father. I feel so free now that you know. But there is more. I may have feelings for someone. Well two someones……” Mishima trailed off looking away from his father not sure how he would react.

“ Yuuki, as long as you're happy i’m sure everything will work out. I’m sure the boys may be into you as well, how could they not you’re my adorable Yuuki.” Mishima’s father chuckled lightly ruffling his son’s hair.

“D-dad...Stop. You’re embarrassing me.” Mishima flushed hearing his father call him adorable.

“ Well i know when the time comes, you’ll introduce me to the lucky guys who captured my son’s heart.” Mishima’s father chuckled to himself, getting up off the couch moving towards the kitchen.

“ It means a lot to me that this happened Dad, Thank you so much for being by my side.” He smiled softly to himself while his dad yelled from the kitchen.

“ I’m always by your side. It might not of seemed like it at the time and i regret not being there for ya before. That's all going to change from tonight Yuuki. How about we order some food for tonight?” Mishima could hear his father going through the drawer of menus they had.

“Sure!” Mishima responded cheerfully padding his way to the kitchen to join his dad.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[YM] Kitagawa-kun….Are you awake?

[YK] Yes Mishima-chan. How may i help you this lovely evening?

[YM] Well, i wasn’t sure who to tell this too…

[YK] Why not tell Akira? You too are really closer.

[YM] Well i’m not sure how he would react. Plus i think you would be more open to what i will tell you right now. For i want to get closer with the phantom thieves more. 

[YK] Sure, what is it that you want to tell me then?

[YM] Well, i just came out to my Father tonight. Well he kinda already knew, but don’t want to get into why he already knew. Just he accepted me fully, and apologize for not being around as often and wants to be a bigger part in my life. I just feel so good but all embarrassed for my Father is the only one well besides you now that's know about my interest in men. 

Mishima waited what felt like forever. The 3 dots showing up and disappearing. Indicating that Yusuke was correcting what he should say. Letting out the breath that he held in waiting patiently for Yusuke's response.

[YK] Well Congratulation on telling your Father Mishima-kun. And i feel honored that you would share this very important secret with me. May i ask why you wouldn’t want to share it with Akira-Kun or even Ryuji-kun?

[YM] that's actually the reason why i picked telling you instead of them. The reason why is that i have these very deep feelings for both Ryuji and Akira. First it started out with just Akira but now it's growing for both of them now. I’m so confused on what to do for i know i will have to pick one of them but it hurts so much to even choose.

[YK] Who said you should pick?

[YK] It's common here at my school but a lot of people are in Polyamorous relationships here

[YK] I myself do not take part in them, i rather focus on my art. I was asked to join one before but i did not find any interest in it.

[YM] Polyamorous? What is that Kitagawa-Kun?

[YK] It’s when the two parties in a relationship agree to date other people but are still together, it can either be both parties date separate people and are in a couple different relationship. Or they both date the same person so it's 3 people dating each other.  
[YK] It’s a common practiced things more than you would think. It takes some very trusting individuals to even consider a situation like that though.

[YM] Wow, i never would've considered that. Thank you for your thoughtful words Yusuke-kun...Is it okay if i call you by your given name?

[YK] Of course, we are friends after all Yuuki-kun.

[YM] I’m not use to hearing my given name from others , well from my father yes but not from friends or peers. It's a nice feeling. Well thank you again, i have a lot to think about. Night

[YK] Night

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mishima was just leaving the market, when he noticed Akira nearby talking to Morgana. Not wanting to get his attention, Mishima quietly followed Akira down to the subways. Mishima looked at his phone and noticed a strange icon appear on his phone before he looked up and noticed he was in a completely other world. 

All the people that passed Mishima now gone, all that was in front of him was now what looked like a giant Cat mascot talking to what seemed like a thief of sorts but from the look of his hair Mishima knew it was Akira. Stepping out of the shadows, Mishima got the attention of the pair that was talking to each other.

“Yuuki-kun? What are you doing here? You can’t be here, How is this possible Morgana?” Akira looked shocked and really worried about Mishima well being. Then it clicked, that Cat mascot was Morgana.

“ This is a dilemma, i’m not sure how Mishima can be here without a persona, but he seems to have the app” Morgana seemed very confused about the whole situation trying to come up with an explanation.

Both thieves were drawn out of their thinking with the sound of a collapsing body in front of them. Mishima suddenly got very light headed and couldn’t stay standing for too long. Akira rushed to Mishima’s side holding him in his lap, The warmth off of the leather pants Akira had on made Mishima’s face flush red with embarrassment being held by one of his two crushes.

“Normal people who haven't woken up to a persona shouldn’t be in here. They get very sick easily. We need to get Mishima out of here fast before it affects him any more.” Morgana chirped up rushing to Akira’s side.

Akira lifted Mishima Princess style out of mementos , making sure that morgana was behind him the whole time. Once they were out, Mishima couldn’t hide his flushed cheeks when he was still being held by Akira closely. Realizing what he was doing Akira let Mishima down softly before Morgana spoke up back in his cat form.

“Do you think Mishima can hear me now since he entered Mementos now>?” Morgana spoke towards Akira, a surprised look on Mishima told them everything.

“I can hear you clearly now, how is that even possibly?” Mishima wasn’t freaking out as much as Ryuji had but was still a bit panicked.

“ Well that answers our question huh?” Akira chuckled, ruffling Mishima hair causing him to flush even brighter then he has been for the past fifteen minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Lil late, but i really loved how this chapter turned out. 
> 
> i will be working on the next few chapters this weekend. I have more time off for the summer now.
> 
> Hope every one enjoys the story. Leave a comment for i live to hear what others think i should add or change. plus we are gona get some Akira and Makoto bonding soon. and i have a surprise about Makoto :D


	8. Ryuji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji an Ann Bond.
> 
> Ryuji gets his hair did.
> 
> Ann plays the best wing man ever. 
> 
> And a future plan is reviled!

Ryuji laid in his bed looking at his phone, his chat this Akira open. Not sure what to say to his best friend, he felt so weak towards the feelings he has been having these past few weeks. He has confided in Ann about all his feelings, and she just kept saying the same thing. It was okay for him to feel like this for Akira and also for Mishima. Ryuji had no clue how he ended up falling for two of his best friends so fast. 

Looking at the time on his phone he noticed it wasn’t too late maybe he should text Ann and ask her for some advice. Getting up walking towards the kitchen, Ryuji noticed his roots were starting to show from his bleached hair. Thinking up a great idea, he shot Ann a text.

[RS] ‘ey Ann. You up?

[AT] What? You asking me to hook up now? Thought you had a thing for Akira and Mishima. ;D

[RS] …...not funny.

[RS] Anyway...I have a favor to ask ya.

[AT] Shoot, and i was just playing with ya Ryuji. I know your heart belongs to two special guys.

[RS] Jeez Ann, don’t ‘ave to say it like that. Well the favor is could you come over tomorrow and help me dye my hair?

[RS] Usually my mom helps me, but she is working all day and my roots are showing and i need my hair to look the best for my plan.

[AT] Plan? 

[RS] I’ll explain myself tomorrow if you agree to help me. As a thank you i’ll also buy you a crepe afterwards.

[AT] You had me at crepe. I have nothing planned tomorrow so i guess i'll come over and dye your overly processed and damaged hair.

[RS] HEY!!!! It's not damaged!!!! Is it?

[AT] wouldn’t kill ya to maybe use some conditioner in it some time, maybe even some purple shampoo to keep it from looking a piss yellow.

[RS] Conditioner? Purple shampoo? Are you making these up to make fun of me again Ann? That's not nice of you.

[AT] These are basic knowledge hair products you use when you have blond hair or are dyeing it blond. I’ll bring you some of my cheaper stuff so you can use em and see the difference okay? Night Ryuji. 

[RS] Alright Ann, Night.

Ryuji laid back onto his bed, the conversation with Ann was actually a nice one for once. Looking at the text he was going to send to Akira, he decided against it and felt horrible about it. In Akira’s eyes it might seem like he was avoid him. Yet it was farthest from the truth, he was trying to figure out the right way to explain his feelings to Akira let alone himself.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The chirping of birds and the loud pounding at the door woke Ryuji out of his deep sleep. Sliding out of his futon, padding his way to his door so early in the morning Ryuji was confused who could it be. Staring blankly at the front door, unlocking it ryuji was shocked when it flew open.

“ How long were you going to let a women wait outside Ryuji.” In front of him stood a very pissed off Ann. looking blankly at her, he was still in a sleep daze.

“ You're a lady? What time is it Ann?” Ryuji walked away from the front door scratching just belly in confusing. Getting hit in the head with what he assumed was one of Ann’s shoes.

“ Yes i am a Lady, and a lady helping her super gay best friend dye his hair. So be nice Ryuji!” Ann huffed taking off her other shoe, carrying a bag with her inside the small apartment.

“ What's in there?” Ryuji looked over his shoulder pointing to the bag with his eyes while he shuffled into the overly bright kitchen.

“The hair product i was telling you about. Jeez did ya forget the whole conversation we had last night.” Ann started pulling out a medium sized bottle of shampoo and conditioner she promised to give to Ryuji.

“Right right, i’m still half asleep sorry Ann. Also sorry about the comment when i opened the door. My filter isn’t on right now.” smiling towards his friends, Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck feeling guilty about the comments he made.

“All is forgiven. I know you would never mean it. For i could always mess up doing your hair for ya.” Ann smirked back at Ryuji.

“I’ll be right back, you set up the station here and i’ll get the bleach and put on an old shirt.” Ryuji rushed back up the stairs almost tripping on the shoe Ann had tossed at his head earlier.

_________________________________

 

It didn’t take long for the two friends to start arguing on how one must apply the bleach. Ann insisted it was better to apply from the ends of the hair down to the roots, but Ryuji kept telling her to start from the roots and work her way out. For the past hour it was a lot of yelling back and forth but Ann was doing it the way Ryuji instructed her, she just enjoy the way he would complain she was doing it wrong. She would often slip in some “opps” or “My bad” to get him to panic.

“So what is this plan you’ve been all so secretive to tell me Ryuji.” Ann hummed while applying some more dye to his roots.

“Well i’ve been struggling with these feelings for Akira and now Mishima for a while now as you know. I wasn’t sure exactly what it was until i was jealous of you at first of you for i thought you and Akira were a thing. Then at both Akira and Mishima for how close they got. I realized that i also wanted to protect Mishima and when he blushed and smiled he was just so precious.” Ryuji now turning a dark shade of pink at finally admitting his feelings so clearly to the one person he trusted more than Akira or his mom.

“I find it kind silly how you thought i was into Akira, for one you’ve know i've only had a thing for women. Reason why i stayed a model after all.” Ann winked to Ryuji while applying some bleach to the front of his hair.

“I know i forgot you basically came out to our middle school class saying you’d marry one of our female teachers someday. But anyway back on topic, i can’t keep these feelings in any longer for it just hurts so much being near Akira and Mishima and not doing anything about it. It's even hard to focus when we are in mementos for Akira is so goddamn hot in his phantom thief outfit.” Ryuji huffed acting if it was unfair how attractive Akira really was.

“Ah, so does this mean what i think ? “ Ann smirked applying the last bit of bleach.

“ Yes, I plan to finally confess to them. I think i will do it on monday. The sooner the better am i right?” Ryuji looked up at Ann he now had a mischievous look on her face.

“How do you even plan to tell them, are you going to do it it one big blow. Or are you going to come out to the group first. I need to know details!!” Ann was over excited wrapping a arm around ryuji getting closer.

“I will do it on the roof. No i won’t tell the group i'm gay until i get their responses. Hopefully if i get rejected it won’t mess up the dynamic of the phantom thieves.” all the doubt Ryuji had before started to flood back like a tidal wave of emotion. Trying to push back a panic attack, Ann laced her fingers in between Ryuji's knowing him all too well.

“Hey it's going to be alright, i think you have a better chance than you think.” Ann smiled sweetly to her friend letting all his emotions settle down.

“How you know?” He was hesitant at the thought.

“I can just see it in their eyes, the way you look at them is the same for both of them. So have faith, i know it will work out for the best. And if it doesn't, well you will just get closer to them. For you guys are best friends first after all.” Ann rubbed Ryuji's back with her free hand, squeezing his hand with her other that was still laced in his fingers.

“Thank you Ann, that means a lot to hear coming from you. Man this is starting to burn.” Ryuji quickly changed the subject to his bleached hair.

“Well of course, it's been a half hour. You talked for so long.” Ann giggled leading Ryuji to the sink to rinse out his hair.

 

Washing out the bleach was a task of it own. Ryuji kept squirming about water getting inside his ear. Ann just kept washing his hair thoroughly using the shampoo and conditioner she brought him to rinse out the bleach. Rubbing a towel through his hair to let it air dry he turned to Ann.

“So explain these to me?” Ryuji held up the two bottles.

“Well the conditioner helps soften your hair that has been damaged by chemicals or being tangled. It will help especially if Akira-kun or Mishima-kun want to run their fingers through your hair.” Ann winked at a now flushed Ryuji and continued her explanation.

“ The purple shampoo helps with blond hair. In the waiter when you take showers there's a chlorine that causes blond hair to either turn green or a brass color. To keep it that nice bright blonde look the shampoo helps strip the chemical from setting in the air and makes it look freshly dyed.” Ann finished, packing up the rest of her stuff and cleaning the mess they made in the kitchen.

“Thank you so much Ann, i didn’t know about these. I’ll tell my mom so she can pick it up next time.” Ryuji said cheerfully embracing Ann into a hug.

“No problem Ryuji, now about that Crepe you promised. Get dressed and Let's go !!!” Ann pushed Ryuji towards the stairs waiting for him to get ready.  
“Fine fine, just give me a minute” Ryuji yelled from a closed door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter, it was really fun writing how Ann and Ryuji interact with each other as besties.
> 
> I also just wanted to have some Hair dye fun, since i recently dye my own hair.
> 
> All info about bleached hair is legit for i was taught the proper facts by my mother, yay for hair know how.
> 
> Next chapter we will have the plan unfold. not sure how long it will be, it might have to be broke off into a two party depending on how much i want to add.
> 
> Thanks again for all the comments and kudos. it means a lot.


	9. Akira Part.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions and Coming out.
> 
> Akira may have gotten what he wanted but it didn't help how his body reacted.
> 
> Makoto is just the best gal pal ever.

To: Akira, Mishima

[RS] Hey, can you guys meet me up on the school roof after school today. I have to explain why i’ve been so distance this past week. 

“Who could that be?” Morgana groaned on top of Akira's stomach.

Lookinging to his side, seeing the flashing light of yellow. The color he assigned Ryuji for when he texted. Grabbing his phone, quickly scanning the short text Akira shot off a reply before turning over.

“It was just Ryuji, go back to sleep Morgana.” Akira mumbled still half asleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The buzz of his phone kept going off, feeling the vibrations on his face Akira noticed he was now laying on his phone now. Answering the class that was going in, Akira couldn’t even register who was on the other end till he heard a frantic voice.

“You know why Ryuji texted me at 2 in the morning?” a frantic Mishima was on the other end.

“Whaa? Who’s this? Yuuki-kun?” Akira sputtered out in a now dazed blurr trying to process the words Mishima was saying.

“Yes its me Akira, are you still in bed? School starts in an hour. Guess you might of turned off your alarm then?” Mishima giggled at the thought of seeing Akira so dazed from his sleep.

“You can be my alarm from now on….you voice is was nicer to hear then the screeching of my phone.” Akira mumbled not process what he just said. 

“W-what?!?” Mishima squeaked out before he was cut off.

“Sorry, Yuuki-kun. You were saying about Ryuji? Ya i'm not sure what he wants, he has been acting weird towards me. You plan to come to the roof?” Thinking he saved his ass from his previous comment, Akira waited for Mishima to respond. 

“Um...well ya i guess. I’m just not sure why he would wanna talk to me. Any way, should let ya get ready for you should get the next train soon or you’ll be late. See ya soon Akira-kun.” Mishima hanged up before even waiting for a response from his friend.

Confused with the whole interaction with Mishima, Akira thought he should send a text him just to tease him a bit while he gets ready for school. 

[AK] I’m serious about having you just call me from now on to be my alarm, you do have the sweetest voice ;)

 

Not even waiting for a response, Akira hastily got ready for school. Leaving Morgana to sleep for the day, Akira rushed out the door trying to catch the next train that should be arriving soon. The text that Ryuji sent now flooding his mind. What could possibly be going through Ryuji’s mind to send a text to him and Mishima so early in the morning. Shaking the random scenarios out of his mind, Akira rushed onto the train finding a spot to sit and thinking about how slow today will go for him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Morning classes blurred to Akira, waking up so late put him in such a dazed state he barely heard the bell ring between classes. Even when the bell indicating lunch went off Akira just stared blankly at the back of Ann head until she looked around.

“You okay? You seem really out of it today.” Ann asked worried while looking down at her phone that just went off.

“I think it's just the lack of sleep i got today. I should be okay once i get some food in me.” Akira said blinking his eyes a few times trying to focus them back at Ann.

“ Well, get some food in ya. I gotta go though.” Ann hastily grabbed her lunch and took off down the hall.

“ What was that about?” Mishima looked confused now pulling a seat next to Akira.

“ I’m not sure really. Well let's eat then.”

Akira ate in silence while Mishima just rambled on about the Phansite and how he has been responding to some fans. Akira would respond with a nod or just a hum letting his friend know he was still paying attention and not just overly focused on the half eaten bento in front of him. Noticing another chair pulling up beside him and Mishima, Akira glanced over noticing it was Makoto.

“I’m surprised there's no Ann or Ryuji. Is he still acting so distance still?” Makoto asked while pulling out her own bento out.

“ Yes and then he sent us this very vague text at 2 in the morning. I assume this is why Akira-kun has been acting so dazed all morning.” Mishima blurted out before Akira could even respond to Makoto’s question.

“It’s not weird to be worried about your best friend being distance is there?” Akira pointed out while he put some of his food in Makoto’s bento.

“Kind of after the conversation we had Akira. Something could be up with Ryuji-kun.” Makoto quickly replied eating some of the rice she brought.

“Oh? What conversation?” Mishima asked confused on the exchange between the two.

“Oh just girl talk.” Makoto tried to dismiss Mishima’s question.

“But Akira-kun is a boy. So that doesn't make sense to say it like that.” Mishima tried to say with a mouth full of food.

“Well it does make sense if you take my sexuality into account Yuuki-kun.” Akira said softly hoping his friend wouldn’t hear. 

“Ya sure about this Akira-kun?” Makoto looked very concerned for her friend at this point setting her bento down putting her hand on top of Akira’s hand.

“Sexuallity? What do you mean Akira-kun.” Mishima seemed to perk up at the sudden topic now.

“Well so far the only people that know is Makoto, Morgana and Sojiro. Well beside my parents. What i'm trying to say is that i'm not even interested in girls for that i’m gay.” The last couple words were almost at a whisper so no other students would over hear.

Makotos hand rested on top of Akira’s giving him reassurance about the situation that she was always on his side. The silence coming from Mishima was way longer than expected. Not even making eye contact with his friend Akira took one more bite of his food realizing that it wasn’t helping his stomach that was now in a big knot.

“Thank you for sharing this precious secret with me. I don’t see you any differently. You’re still the cool Akira that i consider my best friend” Akira let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding after the response he got from Mishima.

“There is actually something i want to tell you two as well, since we are on the topic actually…” before Mishima could finish his thought the first bell indicating the end of lunch rang through the school.

The two boys waved goodbye to Makoto while she walked out of their classroom. Mishima kept giving glances to Akira while he took his seat back in the front of the class. Just before the last bell rang Ann flopped back into her seat giving Akira a soft smile.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Lunch Ryuji’s P.O.V-

Ryuji sat in class 5 minute before the bell, his leg bouncing nonstop distracting the students around him. He was freaking out now, the end of the day drawing near. And all that courage he built up was slowly crumbling. Deciding he should call an emergency meeting with Ann at lunch he shot her a text, well a strain of texts before she would respond.

[RS] S.O.S

[RS] I Need you!!!!

[RS] Help!!

[RS] I’m Weak.

[RS] I can’t do this. 

[RS] I’ll just run away like i always do.

[RS] They gona hate me big time.

[AT] Geeze Ryuji, breath. Meet me at the roof and we will talk you through it.

[RS] kk

That one text calmed Ryuji down from bolting out the doors once school was over. The bell for lunch rang through the school, and not even a seconds later Ryuji was jogging down the hall making his way to the roof. He was the first of the two that arrived, so sitting down in his usual spot Ryuji forgot to even grab his lunch from his bag before arriving here.

About 10 minutes passed till Ryuji hear the door to the roof open. The thumbing of Ryuji's foot could be heard even from outside the door, he just couldn’t keep it still today and out of nervous habit he would just let it bounce away. Ann sat right beside Ryuji offering him some of her lunch since she had a feeling he would forget his.

“ So why are you freaking out so much Ryuji? I thought yesterday you built up all this courage?” Ann said taking some food into her mouth waiting for a response from her jumpy friend.

“ Just it got way too real after i sent them a text asking to meet up her after school. I waited until i knew they both would be asleep at about two in the morning and sent it but Akira responded and it just all this courage started to crumble.” Ryuji couldn’t stop talking about all his fears on the situation while Ann just ate and let him talk it out.

“Good you're done. I think you should grow a pair and just tell them already. I know it sounds harsh, but you’ve been through way worse then confessing. Hell you’ve been on the brink of death a couple times but still got back up. You can do this Ryuji, even if it doesn't go well. Akira cares about you deeply and would never just toss you aside like you think he would. Have more faith in him.” Ann said sweetly while she gave more food to her blond friend who is now looking less panicked.

“ Just this is all new to me, first finding out i'm into dudes. Now i realize i like two dudes, how is this even possible Ann.” Ryujo mumbled to himself putting his face in his hands now, not even thinking about the food that was offered to him again.

“ Well i think the reason is they both see you for the sweet and loveable guy you are. They never once looked at you like the badass guy you tried to convince everyone you were. They see the Ryuji i see, the boy who loves his mother and would fight to the death for her. The boy who stands up for the little guy, the boy who melts at the sight of dogs.” Ann winked at Ryuji finishing up the last of her bento and packing it up.

“ Geez Ann, you sound like you want to date me. I’m flattered but i kind have two boys i’m into right now.” Ryuji gave her a playful wink that caused Ann to shove Ryuji away and standing up to stretch.

“Just do it, for they have been starting to notice you acting weird. Even Akira looks a bit lost without his best friend by his side.” The bell for the end of lunch rang stopping the conversation short.

“Thanks Ann, i’ll text ya the details after i do.” Ryuji waved at his friend who was know half way out of sight down the stairs while Ryuji just looked up trying to figure out exactly how he will go about confessing.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of classes dragged on , the clocks slow ticking causing Akira to form a migraine that caused his eyes to want to drift closed. The lecture of his teacher being toned out for the constant scenarios on his mind. All Akira could think about was what Ryuji wanted to tell him and Mishima, he has been acting so distant and Akira felt like he might of went too far with either his teasing or flirting. His stomach was in knots the whole day worried about it, Mishima and Ann took noticed at how dazed he’s been acting all day. The concern written all over their face.

The bell indicating that school was over rang through Akira’s thought bring him back to reality. He hardly noticed the two sets of eyes staring back at him when he finished blinking a few times to let his eyes focus. Ann look concerned for her friend but she said nothing. Mishima on the other hand was all forms of worried.  
“You don’t look so good, everything okay?” Mishima offered his hand to help Akira up from his desk making sure he wouldn’t just pass out after standing.

“I’m fine, just have a lot on my mind. We should be heading up to the roof now i guess.” Akira said firmly letting go of Mishima’s hand and walking out the classroom door.

 

Mishima following close beside Akira talking about today's lessons, but all Akira could think about the rising heat on his face and the pounding of his forehead. Taking the steps two at a time with his long legs Akira was up to the roof in no time, Mishima close behind him frantic on how fast Akira was to arrive at the roof. Entering the door that said keep out, Akira noticed that Ryuji wasn’t here yet. Taking a seat near the chain link fence that was put up after Shiho jumped a few months ago. 

Mishima took a seat beside Akira, waiting patiently for their blond friend to arrive. Putting his face in his hands, Akira noticed how hot his face felt and how clammy his hands are. The door to the room made a sound indicating that it was being opened. Both boys looked up see Ryuji shuffling out to the roof looking a bit nervous and looking anywhere but at the boys. 

“Ryuji-kun! Why did ya ask us to the roof? Are you going to explain why you’ve been acting so distant towards Akira?” Mishima chimed in not letting Ryuji speak up first.

Looking up Akira noticed Ryuji now looking at the boys, guilt on his face from the comment Mishima just made. Akira’s face soften at the fact his friend felt so badly for the way he was acting. Akira took it upon himself to reassure Ryuji on the situation. 

“It’s okay to tell up Ryuji, I just miss my best friend. If you're going through something you don’t have to go through it alone ya know.” Akira spoke smiling at his friend as a shiver went down his hole body at the look Ryuji gave him.

 

“Actually, the reason why i asked both of you here…..It’s kinda hard. I’ve been going through a lot of feelings lately. And realizing these feelings, i’ve just been ashamed to even look at you two out of fear. I know it’s stupid to say but what if you react negatively to what i’m about to say. I could lose two of my best friends and it would just kill me.” Ryuji hardly even took a breath between words. The corners of his eyes forming the beginning of tears of what it looks like.

“Please tell us Ryuji, You heart will feel less heavy. I promise we won’t say anything until you finished. We just want you to feel at ease around us again.” Akira said softly trying to keep his hands from shaking, rubbing the sweat off on his school pants.

“Ya Ryuji-kun. Akira has a point, we won’t judge ya. We just care about your happiness.” Mishima added waiting for Ryuji to regain his composer.  
“ Well the thing is, i've realized my feelings for you two have been growing way more then just as a friend. It’s so scary for i don’t know what to do, my heart just keeps wanting both of you and i know that wrong and selfish but i can’t help it. Ann said that i could be possibly to have both but i doubt that. I just don’t want to feel like this but i do. What i’m trying to say is i like both of you romantically.” Ryuji now was rubbing his eyes trying to get rid of the tears that started to flow.

Mishima just stood up wrapping his arms around Ryuji while he was sobbing softly. Akira just stared at him in shocked. He would never expect this day to take this turn. Slowly standing up, trying to gain his balance, Akira joined Mishima on holding Ryuji while he finished his sobbing. Seeing his friend release all these feelings made Akira’s heart hurt.

“Ryuji-kun, thank you for sharing your feelings. I thought i was the only one.” Mishima said softly in Ryuji’s ear who at this point stopped sobbing. 

“I’m so happy you shared these feelings with us Ryuji. Thank you, and yes i feel the same about you guys.” Akira said softly.

The last thing Akira saw was the shocked faces of both Ryuji and Mishima. His legs started to shake , making him lose his balance. His head started to pound hard, and his vision got blurred. Then everything went black and a rushing pain shot through his whole body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit late. I've been trying to write this one a couple times, but each time it just didn't turn out how i wanted it too.
> 
> I planned to fallow the game kinda closely but trying to keep track of all the dates and when people joined the team has been getting confusing. So i think ill just changed up a lot and just write how i want too. I'll still have Haru and Futaba join the gang. Just i won't get really heave into the whole palaces, not even a short version like i did with Makoto. 
> 
> I just want them to hang out and act all cute and stuff together. So i have a couple plans i want to add to the story that will come later.


	10. Akira Part.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get the aftermath of the confession. Akira is looked after by the two boys who love him the most.
> 
> Akira finally shows his weak side.

Akira felt his body being lifted. His vision going in and out, blurs of blond and navy hair coming in and out of focus. The light screams of his names and soft pads of hands on his face and in his hair. Voices echoed in his head the mix of personas and familiar voices, Akira tried to make out the sounds but all he wanted to do was sleep. The buzzing of all his personas ringing in his ears, telling him to keep his eyes open.

“Akira Wake up!!”

“Akira-kun!!”

“Quick get the nurse ready Yuuki-Kun, i’ll be right behind! He’s burning up!” 

“Don’t let his head fall down, cradle it Ryuji-Kun.”

The warmth of arms engulfed Akira’s whole body. Hands tangled in his hair giving comforting rubs. The soft murmurs in his ear didn’t sound like a persona it was more gruff but with a hint of love in its voice. He could slightly feel his body bouncing down flight of stairs, his face finding the warmth of what feels like a chest. 

 

“Hang in there Akira!”

“Oh My ! what happened to him?”

“He just passed out, earlier he was acting weird. He might have a high fever, Right Ryuji-kun?”

“Y-yes, he's burning up actually, What should we do?”

“Contact his Gardening and let him know he will have to come get him.”

That was the last thing Akira wanted, he didn’t want to bother Sojiro-san. He was already a burden enough living in his attic, having a criminal record and all. Now he’s going to have to take time out of his day to drive to and pick him up from school. Akira tried with all his might to protest, anything thing to not have them call him. Once he heard the voice of Ryuji leaving his side to make the call Akira knew it was too late. He felt hands in his hair again, softer than the ones he assumed were Ryuji bring him to the nurse's office. The buzzing in his head was getting louder by the second, his personas going wild to the touch and closeness of the two boys he confessed too before darkness overtook his mind. A soft voice broke through the screams of his persona, putting them at bay.

“Please Akira-kun, wake up. I need you, Ryuji-kun needs you. You said it back, that you loved us. It was brief but you looked so happy hearing the words from me and Ryuji-kun. So don’t worry, we won’t leave your side until you’re better.”   
Akira Felt the warmth from his voice and the softness of what felt like a kiss on his forehead. A warmth he hasn’t felt in so long was bursting in his chest, his hand slowly twitching to his side causing Mishima to grab it softly. Akira’s body responded by squeezing the hand hard so he could try to reassure Mishima he was okay. Akira slowly faded into darkness again after hearing Ryuji’s voice come back into the room.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Akira’s whole body shut up drenched in sweat, the daze of a dream still lingering in the back of his mind. Looking around his surroundings he noticed he was in the attic of Le Blanc. The confessions of the boys he loved must've been all a dream. Letting his eyes adjust to the darkness, Akira noticed two bodies in his room. On the couch laying down his back towards the bed was Ryuji, Akira could spot that blond hair anywhere. On the edge of his bed leaning against the wall with Morgana in his arms was Mishima, he must of dozed off some time during the night. Akira noticed his legs were on top of Mishima’s lap. Trying to get up without waking the other boy was a hard task then trying to sneak into a palace without being caught. Finally up on his feet, Akira head started to spin causing him to lose balance falling to the ground with a very loud bang. Walking up the others boys, Akira face flushed a bright red after noticing he was just in a loose v-neck and his red boxer briefs.

“Akira-Kun! Are you okay!” Mishima jumped off the bed rushing to Akira’s Side.

“Akira! Man, you should've woken us up! That's why we spent the night after all.” Ryuji scolded him but concern written all over his face.

Akira tried to speak up, his mouth really dry to begin with. Speaking up quietly Akira tried to buy his friend's mind at ease.

“I..Was thirsty and had to go to the bathroom.” Akira spoke meekly to the faces looking down at him.

“Next time wake me up Akira-kun. That was i slept at the end of your bed to begin with.” Mishima signed in relief.

“ Yuuki-kun, Take akira to the bathroom and i’ll go get him some water and then he can lay down again. He shouldn’t push himself to much now.” Ryuji spoke up while running his hand through Akira’s hair before getting up.

“Wow, Ryuji-kun. Taking charge so confidently. No wonder you’re second in command for the Phantom thieves.” Mishima smirked at Ryuji, allowing Akira to wrap his arm around his neck while doing the same to his waist leading him to the bathroom.

Arriving back at his bed, Ryuji handed Akira the glass of water while both boys sat beside him. The concern written all over their face soften when they saw Akira looked better than he did a few hours ago. Still confused on what was a dream and what was reality Akira spoke up his concerns.

“So what exactly happened, it's all still hazy in my head. Trying to figure out what was a dream and what actually happened and what was said.” He asked after catching his breath from drinking the full glass of water.

“Well, after Ryuji confessed to us, and us confirming the mutual feelings back between all three of us. You suddenly started to shake and we thought you were crying but after the hug we shared you collapsed on the roof of the school not before hitting your head on one of the desk left up there.” Mishima said without even taking a breath his face turning a bright crimson red at his words.

“And when i carried you to the nurse's office, you were mumbling about something. So we contacted Sakura-san to bring you back home and he offered to allow us to stay by your side tonight to make sure you were alright. Should of seen Yuuki-kun, he took action making sure you had all the right medications to bring down the fever, he even stripped off you're close to make sure you were comfortable in bed while i contacted the rest of the gag.” Ryuji smiled brightly towards Mishima who was now even a darker shade of red getting such a big compliment from his blond partner.

“So the confessions wasn’t a dream...good.” Akira said at almost a whisper. Only one hearing him was Morgana who now was at Akira’s side.

“So a confession eh? When were you boys going to tell me this?” Morgana spoke towards Ryuji and Mishima glaring daggers at the boys.

“Well, we didn’t want to tell anyone until we actually had time to really talk about it between all three of us.” Mishima spoke up responding to Morgana, leaving a shocked expression to the blond that was beside him.

“Since when can you understand Him?!?” The shocked in his voice apparent to the everyone in the room.

“That's another long story that happened this weekend when you were kind of avoiding me Ryuji” Akira said softly smiling at the blond.

“Oh, well sorry about that.” Ryuji flushed rubbing the back of his neck.

“Still Akira-kun should still get some rest. Sakura-san said he called the school and you will have tomorrow off.” Mishima spoke up bring everyone back to the situation at hand.  
“You’re absolutely right Yuuki-kun.” Ryuji agree with Mishima, going back to his spot on the couch.

“um….Actually i have something i’d like to ask. Could you too join me on the bed? I don’t really want to sleep alone tonight. I had a very bad dream, it’s still fuzzy but i think i would sleep better knowing you two are beside me.” Akira stammered out showing how vulnerable he was being.

Both boys slowly made their way to Akira’s side,both of them stripping down to their t-shirts and boxer briefs. Ryuji taking the end that was close to the wall wrapping his arms around Akira. Mishima taking Akira’s other side being pulled into the taller teens arms having his face nuzzle into Akira’s chest. The boys layed there like that for several minutes until Ryuji’s snoring could be heard through the room. Morgana took up the couch while the boys laid tangled in a mix of sheets and legs. The soft rise and fall of the chest making Akira feel safe and protected by the two people he loved the most in the world. Tightening the grip he had on Mishima, he softly return the kiss on the forehead he received earlier that day from the navy haired boy before drifting off to sleep himself.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of typing could be heard coming from a small bedroom, The shadow a child could be seen in front of computer screens. 

\-- “Well, after Ryuji confessed to us, and us confirming the mutual feelings back between all three of us. You suddenly started to shake and we thought you were crying but after the hug we shared you collapsed on the roof of the school not before hitting your head on one of the desk left up there.” -- Could be heard from the speakers of the computers that glowed a soft green.

“Interesting, so that's why Sojiro had to rush Shujin Academy so quickly. He really does care for that boy huh?” The soft typing of her keyboard could've almost drowned out the muttering she said to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my fic. 
> 
> I'm loving the way its turning out. Sorry for the late update, I spent all of last week getting many shots for college and my body had a reaction to them that i slept most of the week.
> 
> For you're guys understanding, i plan to upload another chapter either tonight or tomorrow :D
> 
> Once again thank you so much, i love getting comments on what you guys think !


	11. Mishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mishimais getting more confident being around the boys he love,
> 
> he also realizes his dad is really clingy to having family dinners.

Mishima woke up to the warmth of strong arms around his waist, slowly opening his eyes he scanned his surroundings. Smiling to himself realizing that he was in Akira’s arms, he slowly got up looking at his phone. Pulling on his pants while checking the Phan-site and the messages texts he received. Responding to Ann and Makoto, Mishima noticed his dad has texted him. Sitting down on the couch beside Morgana he decided to check out the message.

[DAD] Hope you’re friend is feeling alright. Are you coming home tonight?

[YUUKI] Hey Dad, he woke up early this morning and his fever has gone down a lot. Yes i plan to come home tonight. Have something to talk to you about actually.

[DAD] Oh? Is this good or bad new? Do i have to be worried about my Yuuki-kun?

[YUUKI] Ddddddaaaaaaddddd….It’s good news. And when you call me that through texts you sound like a stay at home mom. 

[DAD] Ha! Very funny, and i’ll call you Yuuki-kun any time i want. It's good to hear about your friend also. And i’ll look forward to the news.

[DAD] Also i plan to be home early now on starting today. So expect me to make us something to eat.

[YUUKI] Alright, Ann-kun and Makoto-senpai plan to come over tonight to check on Akira-kun so me and Ryuji-kun don’t have too.

[DAD] Gotcha! 

Mishima put down his phone realizing that someone was stirring from the bed the 3 boys shared. Locking eyes with Akira, Mishima just grinned taking long strides over to the bed to sit next to the black haired boy. Akira grabbed Mishima’s hand gently just lacing their fingers together sitting in silence, only sound heard came from Ryuji’s snoring.

“How’d you sleep?” Akira spoke up, hair sticking to his forehead from a night of sweating away the fever.

“Actually, was one of my better sleeps i've had in awhile.” Mishima smiled shyly to Akira , thumbing the palm of the black haired teens hand.

“We really should have a full talk about all this once your better Akira.” Ryuji chimed in shocked both boys out of their moment.

“Well since you both are up now. Let's get you guys ready for school.” Morgana spoke up, hopping off the couch making his way to the boys.

“Make sure you take your medication today, drink plenty of Fluids.” Ryuji spoke up for Akira slipping on his pants and school blazer.

“Also Ann-kun and Makoto-senpai will be over after school to come check on ya. I think Yusuke will tag along with them.” Mishima commented pulling Akira into a tight hug and ruffling his hair.

“Okay, we will finish this talk on the weekend ya?” Akira looked up from his hug with Ryuji before both boys nodded and walked down the steps into Le Blanc.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch came quickly for Mishima, forgetting that he didn’t have a lunch today Mishima excitement disappeared. Getting up from his seat, Ann was by his side in a flash grinning ear to ear. Looking at her confused Mishima made his way to the roof where the rest of the gang was going to have lunch.

“So How’d last night go? I saw Ryuji this morning and he was blushing so much.” Ann grinned at her comment that was making Mishima red in the face.

“ Oh um….Well we just all fell asleep in the same bed to make sure Akira-kun wouldn’t have another nightmare and not tell us.” Mishima stammered out opening the door to the roof.

“ There you two are! It’s so strange to not see Akira with you guys!” Ryuji jumped up from his seat swinging an arm around Mishimas shoulders pulling him close. Getting looks from both Ann and Makoto.

“So you guys going tell us about the confession now or are we going to have to wait all day?” Makoto spoke up looking at the two boys who faces are now a deep red.

“Actually, we haven't had the whole talk yet. Akira passed out after we are confessed, so we plan to have a talk this weekend without any interruptions.” Ryuji smiled at Mishima pulling him closer ruffling his hair with his free hand.

“Well let us know when it happens okay? We all noticed the way each one you guys looked at the other too.” Ann winked at the boys as they sat down to bum lunch off the girls.

The 4 teens sat around eating lunch and gossiping. Mishima sat closer to Ryuji then he normally would, still checking his phone every five minute to make sure Akira was doing alright. Smiling at his phone he noticed that Akira was doing just fine and he should focus on his friends in front of him. Taking some of Makoto’s bento he realized he hasn’t been this happy since the talk he had with his father.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mishima walked into the apartment he now shared with just his dad. Taking off his shoes he could smell something cooking from the kitchen, yelling a i’m home to his dad. Mishima walked towards the smell of cooking beef.the smiling face of his father greeted him in the kitchen, his messy dark all over the place and the frilly pink apron Mishima got his mother a few ago tied around his waist.

“Welcome Home Yuuki!! I see you’re home early.” Mishima tried to stifle a laugh at how ridiculous his father looked greeting him.

“Trains ran faster than normal today. Looking good in the apron dad.” Mishima winked at his father taking a seat at the table to chat with him.

“Hey! I think it looks good on my Yuuki.” His father pouted like a child being told no. See this made Mishima burst out in a fit of laughter.

It took about 45 minutes for the rest of supper to finish, while waiting Mishima helped set the table. Once it was all ready his father served what would be the first of many meals together and it made Mishima so happy to finally feel like other cared for him. He couldn’t think of a time when he didn’t feel so alone, but now he let his father into his life and they were a family again.

“So how is your friend Akira doing? You called me yesterday is such a hurry i thought something happened to ya. It had me really worried Yuuki!” His dad scolded him about the over reaction Mishima had about Akira passing out.

“Well, it’s because we actually all confessed to each other. Then he just collapsed in front of us. It was really scary.” Mishima looked down at his food, trying to hide his blush.

“ We eh? Does that mean my son has a boyfriend?”

“Well, i might have two soon…” Mishima kept his head down trying to not make eye contact with his father.

“Interesting...So that means you and those two boys you were telling me about are in a Polyamorous relationship?” His father just smiled warmly at Mishima stuffing his mouth with food.

“How do you know about Polyamory relationships dad?” Mishima’s head shot up in shock curious.

“I spent a year in Canada for my studies, my room mate for that year he was in one actually.” Mishima looked shocked at hearing this news about his father.

“And is that why you’re so accepting of me being gay or my feelings for two boys just not one?”

“Of course, but you're my son. So i will accept you no matter what, you know i’m always on your side Yuuki.” 

“Thanks dad. We plan to have a conversation about our feelings this weekend once Akira is better.”

“Well then why not invite them both over for supper after you guys have your talk? That way i can meet the men that stole my son’s heart.” Mishimas father gave him a wink before clearing the table of empty plates.

“I’ll ask them this week, and then let you know .” Mishima chimed in helping his father with the dishes before going to his bedroom for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have more story progression, just need to get some like filler stuff out.
> 
> Might add a cute Ryuji and mother moment next. not sure though.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, i love how the story is turning out. 
> 
> Next couple chapters we going to have Futaba come in and im so excited to see how she will interact with the boys trying to be all romantic to each other.


	12. Ryuji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuji Finally tells him mom about the plan he had about his confessions and gets his mom all excited.
> 
> We also get a really heavy Text convo between the Thieves, so warning if talk about abuse is a trigger for its heavily implied. Every one is sweet on Mishima during the chat.
> 
> We also get the start of the boys going to have their talk. I will continue the rest in the next chapter.
> 
> Plus Futuba is about to make her appearance as well !

Ryuji walked into the small apartment him and his mother shared, Aiko Sakamoto was already home making beef stew filling the space with the simmering of cooked meat. Walking towards the smell, seeing how happy his mother was made Ryuji grin from ear to ear. Giving his mom a tight squeeze and a peck on the cheek, Ryuji slid into his regular spot at the kitchen table.

“Ryuji, how is your friend Kurusu-kun doing? Hope his fever went down.” She gave a small smile to her son stiring the pot in front of her.

“Yup! Yuuki-kun helped a lot making sure he had plenty of water and his medication. I mostly made sure to carry Akira-kun to his bed and back. He will be arriving in school hopefully tomorrow. A lot of whispers are going around the school though about him. Man people sure can gossip.” Ryuji sighed looking down at the table cloth.

“Well let them talk. So explain to me what happened before he passed out.” 

So that's what Ryuji did, he explained how he was avoiding the boys for a bit coming up with the courage to confess to both boys. How Akira was acting weird all day every time he saw him, and how when the two boys that stole his heart Akira just up and collapsed in front of them. Almost giving Mishima a heart attack and almost making himself cry in fear of something really bad happening. After everything was out in the open, all that was left was silence that felt like drag on for hours.

“So you finally confessed huh? I am so proud of you Ryuji.” Aiko hugged her son tightly showering him with kisses.

“Ma’ you’re messing up my hair.” Ryuji huffed trying to shake off his mother.

“I knew you told me about your feelings but i didn’t know you were going to confess so soon. So it was very eventful evening for ya then with having them both confess back but then Kurusu-kun getting sick.”

“Yes, we were shocked but we planned to have a big long talk about it this weekend. For we never got to like talk about how the flow of the relationship will go. It is still new to us all after all.” Ryuji smiled softly at his mom who was finishing the prep of supper.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After supper with his mother, Ryuji made his way down the hall to his room. Pulling off his pants and flopping face first in his pillow. Welcoming the embrace of his own bed, his phone started to vibrate constantly. Assuming it was a call but it was just a train of text messages in the phantom thieves chat.  
[AKIRA] Just letting you all know i got a weird text from someone called Alibaba. We should hold a phantom thieves meeting tomorrow. They said they could help us with MedJed.

[MAKOTO] Interesting, let's meet in Akira-kun's room so he can have another evening of taking it easy.

[ANN] I agree with Makoto, plus Akira better be resting. Even though we just let!

[Yusuke] It was nice of Sakura-chan to make us curry for dinner since we were taking great care of Akira-kun.

[YUUKI] That reminds me…...My dad wants to invite Ryuji and Akira over for supper this weekend after our talk. You guys okay with that?

[YUUKI] we could even have our talk at my place if that works for the both of you…..o///////o

[ANN] AWWWWWWWWWW. Are you asking the boys out on a date?!?! How cute!!! 

[MAKOTO] This is quite amusing to say actually. Akira was gushing about the confession while we took care of him, right Yusuke-kun?

[YUSUKE] Yes, it was quite lovely. He was painting a rainbow of emotion about how much he was happy about what happened before he fell ill.

[AKIRA] GUYS!!!! Not cool!!!! Thought we were bros!!!

[ANN] More like Gurl friends ;D 

[AKIRA].....................................

[AKIRA].................yes i would love to go Yuuki. Thank you for the invite.

[AKIRA] now Morgana is making fun of me for how red my face is now…..Thanks….

[RYUJI] Man, i leave my phone in my room while i eat with my mom and you guys don’t shut up.

[RYUJI] I agree with Makoto and Akira that we should hold the meeting tomorrow for we are still stumped on what to do with MedJed threat they made to us.

[Ryuji] Also i would love to go to your place for supper Yuuki-kun. I would love to meet your parents!

[YUUKI]......Parent.  
[AKIRA] Oh?

[ANN] Oh?

[RYUJI] oh?

[YUSUKE] ??

[MAKOTO] Pardon?

[YUUKI] Well…..A few weeks ago….My mother left me and my father. I assumed both my parents hated me and were avoiding me. It was just my mother, she used my father for his money. We are not rich he was just working over time a lot to help supply her with the lifestyle she wanted. But once she found out i was gay, he threw a fit and wanted my father to abandon me with her. He flat out refused and told her to leave. They are in the process of getting a divorce. But now my father has taken a big step in our relationship and has cut his hours back and plans to be a big support in my life. It makes me really happy actually to feel loved.

[AKIRA] Wow, Yuuki! You never told me !!!! i’m mad at you! You promised to tell me if anything was bothering you! You know i’ll be right beside ya!!!!

[ANN] Yuuki-kun. I’m so sorry that happened. It great your father supports you. You know we all support you too!

[RYUJI] Man, that's deep. I know it will be hard at first, but the love and support that one parent gives ya will mean more than the supports of two parents. You know i am here if you need advice, from one single parent's household to another.

[YUSUKE] Ryuji, that's very kind of you. And Yuuki i’m sorry you went through that. I must be hard to lose a mother even emotionally. Ann is correct in that we do love and support you with all our heart.

[MAKOTO] Yuuki-kun. As your friend i want to give you my full support on any help you need. Hearing that you felt so isolated made me ashamed for not noticing sooner. But i assure you we all will be here no matter what. Even though you can’t use a persona but can enter Mementos you are still one of us. 

[YUUKI] YOU GUYS!!!!! I’m literally crying right now!!! My dad is looking at me funny!! And Akira stop pouting cuzz i know you are !!! i was just worried you’d think less of me knowing my family background….

[AKIRA] How can you say that!!! I literally have no parents. They could care less about me that they sent me to live here for a year. You guys and Sojiro-chan is more like my family then my real parents are any day. They rather bum me off to anyone so i can’t cause “trouble”

[RYUJI] Well your parents are assholes Akira! Forget about them.

[AKIRA] It’s hard to when i have nightmares about em, plus the fact i'm only here for a year….

[MAKOTO] You have nightmares? How so?

[Akira] Mostly from the mental abuse i've gone through the years from them. Making me this perfect example for them to show off to strangers. Makes me sick, like literally i will wake up some night from the terrors and throw up. Its why i'm so thin…

[MAKOTO] You never told me this Akira. Want me to talk to my sister ? she could help you figure out your situation and maybe get you out of that toxic environment.

[AKIRA]....thank you Makoto, but i’ll be fine. I just have to fake being their perfect son for one more year then i'll just disappear from their lives for ever. Being here with all of you makes me feel safer anyway.

[RYUJI] Man, this chat got heavy real fast.

[ANN] Akira-kun, it's rude to make a girl cry from the way you feel ! 

[YUUKI] i never knew you felt like that. Is that why you woke up so fast the other night when me and Ryuji watched over you? Wow, makes a lot of sense now.

[YUSUKE] The demons in Akira-kun’s dreams are tormenting him while he tries to slumber, how terrifying.

[AKIRA] i think i’m going to try to get some sleep. Morgana is yelling at me to put the phone away. Night guys!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week passed by in a blur for Ryuji, the meeting the held to talk about Alibaba didn’t help at all. All they got was a task to change the heart of some girl named Futaba but that was it. Other then that, Ryuji was anticipating saturday. They had the day off school for once, so he planned to spend most of the day with Mishima and Akira talking about their relationship.

Finally Saturday rolled around and Ryuji was still in bed dead to the world. He was woken up by a phone call, vibrating on his face throwing him out of another dream that made him feel warm all over. Accepting the call trying to not growl at whoever was on the other end, he choked out a greeting.

“ ‘ello?”

“ Are you just waking up Ryuji?” The sound of Akira on the other line woke Ryuji right up.

“N..No….Yes.”

“Fine, instead of meeting at the station. I’ll come get ya and make sure you come with me to Yuuki-kun’s place.” 

“You don’t have too Akira, i’ll be ready soon.”

“Not taking any chances, plus we are going to making a first impression on Yuuki’s father. It has to be a good one. After all we plan to date his son.” Ryuji's face burned red at what Akira was saying.

“Fine, i’ll go take a bath. I’ll leave the door unlocked so just come in when you get here.” Akira ended the call without even responding to allow for Ryuji to atleast get out of bed.

It was about a good twenty minutes before Ryuji heard Akira’s voice coming from the front of the apartment. Sitting on his bed drying his hair in only his boxer briefs and a tank top, Ryuji called for Akira to just come inside and to his room. Catching Akira off guard with the way he was dressed, he noticed the pink dusting his dark haired friend's face fast.

“Are you just going to stare at my sweet bod, or help me pick out an outfit.” He huffed walking towards his closet throwing his now damp towel into his hamper which at this point was just the floor.

“Um...sorry. I’m just not use to seeing you so exposed. It’s a nice sight after all.” Akira winked in Ryuji's direction causing him to blush now keeping his back towards the taller boy. 

 

“ Thanks man, Now help me out since you’re making such a big deal about this.” Ryuji tenses up feeling lanky arms wrap around his waist and the cool breath of Akira in his ear. As Ryuji is pulled into an embrace by Akira.

“ Well you will look good in anything or nothing. But we must pick something that isn’t wrinkled or a fade graphic tee.” 

“ Dude! You sure know how to charm a guy.” Ryuji shakes off Akira embrace out of embarrassment pulling out some options for an outfit.  
Akira finally gives Ryuji the okay on a pair of black skinny jeans that Ann made him get last time she dragged him shopping and a form fitting dark purple shirt that his mother got him last year for christmas. Both boys slipped on their shoes making their way to the station that would take them towards the Mishima residents. Ryuji was starting to get nervous for he is use to strangers judging him on the way he looked, but it’s another story if a friend’s parent is the one to judge. It would be easy for Akira to get the parental approval. 

He was a calm and gentle soul, he always showed manners to everyone. And sporting a pair of slim fitting grey jeans, black v-neck that looked a size too small and his thick rimmed glasses. Of course Mishima’s dad would love him. Looking over at Akira , the worry on Ryuji’s face could show for Akira grabbed his hand gently lacing their fingers together giving a supporting squeeze while they boarded the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely comments. Sorry this chapter is so heavy and Angsty.
> 
> I just started to write right after finding out i'll be getting laid off from my job next week, so that might be the reason.
> 
> But now i'll be able to add more chapters as i please, but i do start college next month. So we will see i do promise to have one chapter a week. 
> 
> The day will be different but i'll try to keep it to a Monday or Wednesday depending on my course load.
> 
> I think though i will be making chapters longer, for i have a lot i want to get to and know witch boy it will happen under.
> 
> Also i changed up the text message prompt of the characters for its easier for me to read it when i type now. Just going to be first name, or Dad/MOM depending on who's phone we will be looking at.


	13. Akira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy conversation and light kisses all in this chapter.
> 
> The boys share their first on many things, and also Mishima's dad is precious!

Akira rang the doorbell to the Mishima’s place, hearing a scream from inside and a loud bang the boys assumed Mishima must of fallen again. Waiting patiently the door flew open, revealing a panting Mishima wearing a pair of dark red skinny jeans and a extra large black cardigan with a pale orange shirt underneath. Smirking at the sight of dark hair boy infront of them, Akira wrapped his arms around Mishima in a tight embrasse.

“My Yuuki-kun!! How i’ve missed you so much” 

“Akira, i think you’re going a lil over board.” Ryuji smirked coming to Mishima’s rescue.

“I missed you too Akira-kun, you can let go now.” pink lightly dusting Mishima’s cheeks until they all heard a chuckle come from inside the apartment.

“I see you must be the boys i’ve heard so much about?” Mishima’s father walked towards the boys in his doorway.

“ Dad this is Kurusu Akira and Sakamoto Ryuji.” Mishima said finally out of Akira's tight grip. 

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Mishima Yuta. You can just call me Yuta though.” Mishima’s father shook both boys hands ushering them into the apartment.

Akira looked around the apartment noticing that even though it was meant for a family of three, it hardly looked like it was lived in. Only basic furniture filled the living room, light shining in from the balconies window giving it a bright feel. Mishima grabbed his hand pulling the three of them up to his room. 

Walking into Mishima’s room, he noticed that it was fairly big for the size of the apartment. It had a queen size bed in the centre of the room, covered in bright green bed sheets. A computer desk sat opposite to the bed with two big book cases on each side filled with manga, figures of anime characters, cds and video games. All over the walls were filled with poster of male idol groups, and the same characters from animes he had as figures. Looking around Akira was shocked how warm the room felt after hearing how Mishima use to feel about his home life.

“Wow, it seems like you like this same anime character huh?” Ryuji spoke up after inspecting the many figures of one character that was on the farthest book case from the door.

“Uh...ya. He pre much my husbando in this anime.” Mishima squeaked out rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“I think it's very charming. Back home i never had anything i was interested lining my walls and bookshelves. My parents thought it was too childish and not a good look for the Kurusu name to be into anything unless told otherwise.” Akira spoke calmly looking at the figures now seeing all the amazing poses Mishima put them in.  
Not realizing he brought down the mood, Akira looked over at the two other boys kind of curious. “Did i say something wrong?” Scared he ruined the moment, he took a seat on Mishimas bed looking down.

“No man, it just sounds like you home life before arriving here was not the greatest. You almost sounded so depressed it would be shocking to see any amount of emotion come out of you.” Ryuji spoke up taking a seat next to Akira, tangling his fingers with Akira's soft hands.

“Exactly, we are just afraid to see you go back to such an unhealthy living situation. After what you said in the chat it has been playing on our minds and we are not sure what we can do to help you.” Mishima took a seat on the other side of Akira looking over at the two other boys with concern in his eyes.

“Thank you both for being worried. Yet there is nothing no one can do, in a year i’ll lose my delinquent status and my parents will take me back. If they take me back, they could just throw me away since i was messed up with the police. I’m not even sure, just thinking about it makes me feel so sick.” Akira kept his head down lightly squeezing the hands of both boys trying to hide how afraid he is about the year ending. 

“Shit man, we didn’t know. Don’t worry we'll figure something out. Don’t stress so much for now. Let's get to a happier conversation.” Ryuji slide closer to Akira their knees touching now.

“Yes like the fact what we going to do about our relationship!” Mishima perked up bring the conversation to a lighter note.

“Well i do want to date the both of you after all, and i assume the same for the both of you as well?” Akira smiled looking back and forth to both boys.

“Ya man! That goes without saying, reason why i confessed to both of you.” Ryuji looked down at his lap playing with a loose threading trying to hide the pink forming on his cheek. This sight made Akira chuckle quietly at himself.

“Well we should maybe set boundaries? Like talk about what we are comfortable with and have ground rules, to not make each other feel left out of jealous?” Mishima spoke up, bring Akira back to the conversation.

“That is a great idea! 'm thinking that we could have one on one dates, but try to always have all three us of together. For it wouldn’t be fair, but i know Akira does make plans with a bunch of people. Also i will be busy some times with my mom and what not.” Ryuji chimed in rambling on causing the other boys to laugh playfully at him.

 

“That is a good idea i like that. Also like if one of us is feeling felt out of upset, we always talk it out. I hate fighting and rather not have us angry at each other.” Mishima looked down at his lap trying to hid his sadness.

Akira picked up on this fact and wrapped his arms around Mishima waist pulling him onto his and Ryuji's lap. Nuzzling into his neck, Akira smelt the faint smell of his soap. The smell of coconut filled Akira’s nose making him pushing his face deeper into Mishima neck.

“Gah! Akira-kun, that tickles.” Getting a small giggle out of Mishima, Akira continued nuzzling his neck planting soft kisses all over.

“Man, you two are just too adorable.” Ryuji slid closer wrapping his arms around Akira and Mishima. Attacking the other side of Mishima neck they both started to plant soft kisses causing the boy in their lap to squirm.

“So i guess i can call both of you my boyfriends then?” Akira finally spoke up removing his face from Mishima neck.

“Yes it does!” the two other boys spoke up in usion breaking out in a fight of laughter.

 

“We should really try to figure out how to handle Alibaba, don’t you think?” Mishima spoke up trying to steady his voice from the giggling.

“Let's talk about that with the others, right now i want more Yuuki an Ryuji cuddles” Akira spoke softly arms wrapped around both boys now causing them both to flush a bright red.

“Man i never thought Akira could be so possessive.” Ryuji chuckled leaning into Akira’s chest.

“Get use to it, you guys are all mine.” Akira grinned at them both slowly planting a soft kiss on Ryuji's lips before Turning to kiss Mishima lips gently not to leave him out.

The kiss from Akira cause both boys to squeak out in shock before getting a chuckle out of Akira, breaking the first kiss jutters it gave Mishima and Ryuji the okay to share their first kiss. The kiss only lasted a second before there was a soft knock on the bedroom door.

“Boys dinner is ready.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner with Yuta Mishima was very lively, he kept asking questions about the boys. Making sure they were treating his son with respect and love for Mishima was very sensitive when it came to his feelings. Seeing how Mishima was being around his dad made Akira jealous wishing he had any kind of relationship with his parents, not trying to bring down the mood Akira would throw in some jokes and make Ryuji and Mishima father laugh loudly. Mishima did pick up once or twice on the sullen look in Akira’s eyes but didn’t bring it up putting Akira at ease. 

Dinner was coming to a wrap and the boys sadly had to make their way to the next train or they would have to wait an hour for the next train. Mishima offering to walk the boys to the station, were putting on their shoes when Mishima’s father brought both boys into a deep hug and a light pat on their back. Akira smiling widely returned the hug enjoy human contact a little more then he would like to let on. 

 

Walking towards the station, Akira had his fingers laced through each boy's hands squeezing them softly feeling like he was walking on air for the first time in his life. Arriving at the station the boys lingered a bit outside not wanting to part. Giving Mishima a soft kiss on the lips, Akira and Ryuji made their way to the train before it took off.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laying in bed wide awake, the events of the day played in his mind. Even though Akira tried so hard to hide it, the sadness he had kept clawing it way out trying to show everyone how broken he really was. Feeling his phone vibrate near his head Akira looked at who it could be.

[YUUKI] i couldn’t get it out of my head but you looked so sad a couple times during dinner. You alright?

[AKIRA] Well….Just the fact you finally have a real relationship with your father. I wished my parents cared like he did….

[YUUKI] OH! Omg, Akira-kun i’m so sorry. I forgot how upset you were the other day about the parents.

[AKIRA] it’s okay…. Just i’m afraid to go home after the year is up. Especially after what i have between you and Ryuji now... 

[YUUKI] Hey, it's normal to worry. An i will help you in all my power. First lets focus on finding out more info on the mysterious texter. But i do hope you will someday tell me and Ryuji the full story of your parents.

[AKIRA] i think i will soon actually. For now let's go to bed Yuuki-kun <3

[YUUKI] Night Akira-kun <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, and leaving lovely comments!!! it makes me so happy and pushes me to right more and more.
> 
> I'm actually really getting into it. We will be doing another time jump a bit so i can progress the story. I would write more about the times spent in memntos and palaces but i suck at fight scenes, and rather just right them being dorks spending free time cuddling and kissing. We are going to soon have some more heavy talk from Akira but Mishima and Ryuji going to be A+ boyfriends :) 
> 
> I do have a tumblr if you guys wants to message an talk about cute ships ! my blig is mostly tododeku atm , but i do enjoy chating and making cute boys kiss !
> 
> http://jatukun.tumblr.com/


	14. Mishima

The next few weeks consisted of figuring out the next target for the phantom thieves and also finding out information on Futaba Sakura. Mishima hardly saw much of Akira or Ryuji, they spent most of the time training in mementos or trying to secure the way to the treasure in whatever place they are working on. Mishima would of felt lonely about not seeing his friends as much of even his boyfriends but the thought that he could be of help just by running the phansite gave him a little warm feeling in his chest.

He would still get cute texts from Akira and even Ryuji now saying how much they missed him and wished he was there helping. He sometimes felt like he was being left out of their relationship but they always reassured him they never did anything romantic, it was always professional and strictly business. It always put him at ease but having his father around more helped keep him busy the nights he always felt alone.

Time went on and Akira finally sent him a text saying they completed their mission on stealing Futaba’s heart. Even to the point she was going to be joining the team once she recovered. Mishma couldn't hold in his excitement on how soon we would get to spend time with his boyfriends.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mishima stood waiting at the train station earlier than he normally would waiting for Akira to make his way so they could head to school together. Keeping his face on his phone Mishima didn't noticed two slender arms wrapping around his waist until he felt the warm breath in his ear. 

“Morning, Yuuki-kun. I missed you.” Akira whispered in his ear giving him a slight nibble of the ear causing him to flush and almost dropping his phone.

“Akira-Kun!! What are you doing?? Everyone is looking at us.” The blush spread more over his cheeks while stammering out his response.

“Especially your other boyfriend that is standing right in front of you.” Mishima shot his head up looking at the figure of Ryuji drawing long strides to the other boys. Akira stilled wrapped around Mishima’s waist another set of arms wrapped around him from the front making what Akira called a ‘Yuuki Sandwich’ causing the boy in the middle to squeak out a response.

Untangling himself from the two boys with a tint of pink on his cheeks Mishima was able to finally put away his phone and walk in between the boys to the next train. “ you guys are very affectionate this morning.” He remarked with a shy smile plastered on his face not looking at either of his boyfriends.

“We just missed you so much Yuuki-kun” Both of them said together planting a soft kiss on each of his cheeks, causing the other to turn a deeper shade of crimson.

“You guys that's not fair !” Mishima started to pout causing Akira to chuckle and Ryuji to swing his arm around Mishima like he normally does to Akira himself.

“We better hurry to the next train you too, i rather not be late due to how clingy Ryuji is in the morning.” Akira called out while running towards the train leaving Mishima to chase after him a couple paces behind Ryuji.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning classes dragged on for what seemed like hours, Mishima kept getting distracted by the sudden feeling of being started at. Every time he would look over his shoulder he would notice how Akira always seemed to be looking out the window. His phone vibrated a few time during class, but afraid of what the texts might say Mishima just ignored them for the time being.

Lunch bell finally rang signaling the students to run off to the cafeteria or meet others to eat together. Mishima looked up from his bag pulling out his bento his father made him the night before and noticed Ann and Akira standing close to him. Grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together, Akira dragged mishima all the way up to the roof where Makoto and Ryuji were all ready waiting for the others.

Taking a seat next to Ryuji, Akira pulled Mishima onto his lap and wrapping his arms around the small boy. Getting a chuckle from Ryuji and the rest of the group Mishima held in his nervous squeak before opening his lunch. 

“It’s so cute to see how affectionate Akira is towards you two. Almost makes me jealous on how protective he is.” Ann giggled shoving some rice in her mouth before pointing her chopsticks at the boys.

“Yuuki-kun needs to be protected of course. He’s so sweet and innocent he needs his strong boyfriends to protect him.” Akira threw a playful pout over Mishimas shoulder towards Ann.

“Yuuki-kun is sitting right here actually. And i can protect myself.” Mishima pouts shoving some food into Akira’s mouth to make him happy.

“No Fair! I want some of Yuuki-kun's food too!” Ryuji whined moving closer to Mishima’s chopsticks to steal some of his meal.

The rest of lunch went on, the boys sharing their food mostly with Ryuji who forgot his own meal. Ann and Makoto spent the time teasing Mishima on how cute it was he was spending lunch cradled by Akira. The discussion started to die down once the warning bell for the end of lunch rang.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Futaba finally recovered after sleeping what felt like weeks. Mishima was getting antsy to meet the new member, he was told by Akira that they would get along but he wasn’t sure. A few days after she stopped MEDJED, the team decided to help Futaba interact with the real world. Today was the day Akira and Mishima decided to take Futaba to a local game store so Mishima could get more merch from an Anime he was into.

“ So you’re telling me that Akira and Ryuji accept your weird collection of this weird character?” Futaba looked at the rows of figures from various game and anime. 

“Hey! Don’t insult my husbando! Akira thinks it's cute actually!” Mishima pouted until he felt warm arms wrap around his waist again and a heavy head resting on his shoulder.

“I think it's nice he has a hobby. I wish i could be so invested in characters this much as Yuuki-kun is. I never had a chance to even watch anime until recently.” Akira spoke softly, trying to be heard over the gagging sounds coming from Futaba who says they are too sickly cute together.

“Sucks Ryuji couldn’t join us.” Mishima chimed in giving Akira a quick kiss on the nose before returning to the figures in front of him.

“Didn’t he say it was a could chance for you two to have one on one time. Since he and Akira spent so much time in my palace?” Futaba pointed out to the boys done with her teasing. Not really paying attention anymore Mishima gasped in excitement at finding the right model he was missing quickly grabbing it and bring it to the check out.

The rest of the day was spent going to some stores around Akihabara, Futaba and Mishima dragging a poor Akira all over the place. Mishima enjoyed the time getting to know Futaba, even though she may tease him about his choice of anime. They do have some things in common and spent several hours talking about computers and the Phansite. Akira seemed to not mind since he was always draping an arm around him, or giving him light kisses on the cheek and neck. Heading home, Mishima was greeted to the smells of cooked beef and a smiling face of his father.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[AKIRA] Did you have a good time meeting Futaba?

[YUUKI] Yes i did! She is awesome!!! 

[RYUJI] Man! Wish i could of went with you guys! I wanted to pick up a game that came out a week ago!  
[YUUKI] Oh? Is that the game you bought Akira-kun?

[AKIRA] YUUUUKKKKKKIIIIIII! You messed up the surprise x.x

[YUUKI] Oh my bad. I’m so sorry i didn’t know it was meant to be a gift!

[RYUJI] WAHHH! You saying you bought me the game?!? Man Akira ! You're the best Boyfriend ever!

[YUUKI] HEY! What about me?

[RYUJI] You the best too Yuuki-kun! I love it when you feed me your lunch when i forget mine! ^-^

[AKIRA] So….Every day then?

[RYUJI] HEY! It's not every day!

[YUUKI] I know what you mean Ryuji-kun. I don’t mind sharing, i know it makes you happy to have either my cooking or my father's.

[AKIRA] Well, i have to go to bed. Morgana is yelling at me to sleep. Night you two <3

[YUUKI] Night Akira-kun. <3

[RYUJI] Night you guys! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be slow for i started college this week.   
> I get to at least type them on my tablet while in school on breaks.
> 
> This is just a slow chapter, it will get more heavy and steamy in the next ones soon i promise.  
> Thank you for the lovely comments. Hope you are enjoying the story so far!
> 
> I'm actually going to be starting another Persona 5 Story soon, So look out for that :D  
> Once again sorry for the delays. Been a busy two weeks. But i plan to at least upload on a Tuesday or Friday. for the are my really short days for college!!
> 
> Also haven't had a smut chapter in awhile so that will be coming really soon!


	15. Ryuji

Summer vacation was in full swing, Ryuji’s mother spent more time away from home working extra shifts. So his entertainment for the day rested on his boyfriend's shoulders, that is why he is laying face up on Akira’s bed bitching about the heat. He isn’t feeling to hot, he just wanted to be heard over the constant bickering of Futaba and Yusuke/

“Then why don’t you do something to cool off then?” Ann shot Ryuji a glare while fanning herself off trying to stay cool.

“Oh, F off. If that was possible you would be doing the same thing!” He yelled out more tired now from the heat.

The whole crew was up in the attic trying to figure out what to do for the next few days left of summer. They spent a week trying to integrate Futaba to the outside world and so far it's been kind of successful. Pulling Mishima to his side, Ryuji draped his now sweaty body on top of him complain more thinking Mishima could help him with the heat. Not feeling Akira slide behind him after feeling something cold and wet touch his neck, Ryuji threw Mishima off him and jumped off the bed rubbing his neck.

“What the ‘eff man! Not cool !” Looking at Akira he saw the hint of mischief in his eyes when he started pouting to apologize. All Ryuji heard was the giggling from the girls in the room, and the soft murmurs of Yusuke checking to see if Mishima was okay who is now face down on the floor. 

“Well you looked hot, so i wanted to cool you off. I didn’t expect you to throw our boyfriend off the bed.” Akira chuckled at the now pink flush that was spreading across Ryuji's face while Mishima slowly gets pulled into Akira’s arms.

“I’m okay Akira, you don’t have to hold me while you check out my face.” Ryuji feeling guilty for what he did, wrapped his arms around Mishima’s waist resting his chin on his shoulder with a pout. Not aware of the others in the room, once the noise of a throat clearing from what they assume is Makoto. Ryuji untangled himself from his boyfriends, blush harder to hide dusting his cheeks.

“Well then, if the lovebirds are done. I suggest we got to the beach tomorrow, we have some time off for the summer. Plus we don’t have to start our summer homework right away, and i think it would be good for Futaba to spend time with her friends in a bigger social situation.” Makoto spoke up telling the rest of the group what she had planned as if she put on her Queen personality. Every just nodded in agreement, then Mishima spoke up.

“Um….I actually don’t have a swimsuite. Last time i went swimming i was about 4 or 5, since then i haven't had any opportunities to go.” Gasps and awes could be heard through the attic, causing Mishima to turn a deep shade of red. Ryuji decided it was the best choice to speak up to help him through this embarrassing moment.

“Well Yuuki-kun, me and Akira can go help you find one this afternoon. That was tomorrow you will be able to go with us, plus Akira would just sulk the whole time if you couldn’t come with us.” Ryuji felt a strong hand lightly shove him playfully, while Mishima’s face soften at the topic Ryuji brought up. 

Finalizing the plans, the group decided it would be best to split up. Makoto and Ann taking Futaba to get some swim suits her self. While Akira giving money to Yusuke and Morgana to go and get food and any other supplies they might need for the trip. That left himself, Akira and Mishima to help the smaller boy of the three pick out some swim trunks so they could all go enjoy a nice day at the beach.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Akira spent the last half hour pulling swim trunks off racks and tossing them into the change room where he was trying to not die from embarrassment. Ryuji found this entertaining at first but now he was bored and a bit sympathetic for Mishima who felt so out of his comfort zone. Finally having enough being stuck in a chair waiting for the overly excited Akira to stop giving their boyfriend swim trunks in various styles and colors, Ryuji got up to pull his taller boyfriend away from their shorter one.

“Akira, leave Mishima alone. He already said he liked several of - Oh.” Ryuji stopped dead in his tracks seeing Mishima in one of the newer swim trunks Akira pulled out. It was form fitting at the hips but flared out when it got to the knees. The color was a pastel green with stars speckled all over it in neon purples and blues. What Ryuji noticed right away was that the back of the swim trunks one large red star was plastered on his right ass cheek to indicate that there was a pocket there.

“Ryuji-kun, what do you think of these ones? Akira said it fits me the best since i have the hips of a women.” Mishima spoke up looking exhausted from the whole ordeal.

“Hey I said that as a compliment, Ryuji tell him how good these look on him. Doesn't it show off his nice bubble butt?” Akira winked at Mishima who was turning a few stages of red in the span of a minute.

“I-it looks really great ! I think he should get it. Plus I do find Yuuki-kun looks best in stars.” Ryuji pulled Mishima into his arms giving him a feather light kiss before pushing him back into the change room to put back on his streets clothes.

“Fine fine, i’ll get these since the both of you can't seem to keep your hands off me in them. I can finally tease you two for once.” Ryuji and Akira heard Mishima giggle in the dressing room before some colorful words could be heard after Mishima had trouble putting his pants on.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryuji bounced on the balls of his feet, trying to not let them burn them to a crisp. Slinking his arms around Mishima waist to try to keep one foot at time from hitting the ground, the boys didn’t noticed the girls walking out of the change room. Hearing Akira giggle at something, Ryuji look up seeing how Futaba made her way out of the change room with a towel wrapped around her face.

“Dude! What the hell , you trying to scare off all the people?” Ryuji scuffed at Futaba who received side glances from his boyfriends. While Makoto was busy taking off the towel from her head.

“What do you guys plan to do? We rented a banana boat and it only seats 3. So we plan to have some girl time.” Ann spoke up after every one gathered to put down their towels under a large umbrella.

“That's not fair! Maybe Yuuki and Akira would want to go on a romantic boat ride as well !” The giggling fit from Akira and the groan from Morgana could be heard underneath the shouting Ryuji was doing trying to show he could do romantic gestures too.

“Well you have all day to think of doing something romantic with us Ryuji-kun. Blush it kind looks like Akira is dying from the heat more so than usual.” Mishima spoke up pulling Akira underneath the umbrella so he could stay cool.

“So shit sorry Akira, i forgot you don’t do so well when the sun is beating right down on ya. I should've known the way you acted during Futaba’s palace.” Giving Akira the softest look he had, Ryuji sat beside his boyfriend rubbing some ice from the cooler onto the taller boys neck.

The rest of the day was spent doing various types of beach activities. Ryuji was able to coax Akira into a swimming race in the ocean while Mishima played the judge. Yusuke ended up wandering around playing with his lobsters, until Futaba and Margana joined him in some very obscure game they created. Ryuji felt at ease, just last year he was heading down hill almost losing everything. Then Akira and Mishima came into his life and showed him what true love really is. The is the love you have with you parents but this love was different, he could feel it warming his whole body every time he loved over at his boyfriends. Akira acting like a cat, draping him self onto anyone but mostly Mishima and himself, or even Mishima who was a bundle of nerves is now openly laughing and gaining courage.

Flopping down beside Akira , Ryuji poked his side trying to get his attention away from the book he was reading.”So have you noticed how Yuuki has changed since when you first arrived to Shujin? He seems so comfortable and happy.” 

“You are right, and my constant flirting doesn't make him so shocked any more. It makes me happy knowing we can protect him now, i always felt like he wanted help but was afraid to ask. Plus now that his father is being more present in his life he feels more wanted.” Akira smiled fondly towards Mishima who seemed to be having fun in the water with Makoto and Ann.

Mishima ran up to the two boys sitting in the shade laughing and smiling brightly before planting himself in Ryuji’s lap. Ryuji enjoying how affectionate Mishima was out in public pulled him closer to his chest nuzzling his face into his hair. Looking over to Akira , Ryuji noticed he was pouting but there was a hint of mischief in his eyes.

“What are you looking at Akira-kun?” Mishima giggled in Ryuji's arms who was now holding him tightly lightly blowing into his ear.

“Oh, just have an idea for something romantic to do later on. You two should call your parents and say you will be spending the night at my place.” Akira grinned from ear to ear making Ryuji feel a bit uneasy at what his taller boyfriend had in mind.

“Akira-kun, you don’t have something dangerous in mind do you? I rather not ruin this perfect day.” Mishima started to pout but was caught off guard when Akira then Ryuji both stole a kiss from his lips.

“Hehe, you’re just so cute when you are trying to be all tough and mad.” Ryuji winked at his shorter boyfriend before offering them both drinks from the cooler.

The three boys stayed like that, Ryuji holding Mishima close and Akira hiding his face in Mishima hair to get away from the heat. The sun was starting to slowly set and the rest of the crew started to gather around to eat a late lunch and just enjoy each other company. Looking around Ryuji noticed that he can call the people in front of him his second family, this feeling in his chest made him smile from ear to ear. Thinking up an idea for a romantic gesture Ryuji got up on his feet, brushing off the sand from his trunks and pulling over a shirt that now looking at it was Akiras.

“Hey that's my shirt ! It kinda looks good on you !” Akira smiled softly at his boyfriend who was now blushing and rubbing the back of his neck from the mistake he made.

“Well thanks Akira. Hey can you and Yuuki follow me for a sec?” Ryuji took long strides not even looking back to see if his boyfriends were following him. Looking towards the sunset, Ryuji felt warm hands slide into both of his looking to each side he say Mishima and Akira smiling brightly at him.

“So what did you wanted to see us for Ryuji-kun?” Mishima looked softly as him hold his hand tightly.

“Well i was thinking we could take a sunset walk for a bit? I know you rarely get to come to the beach and Akira can finally come out of the shade. So i wanted to do something romantic since i’m not the greatest at showing romance.” Ryuji chuckled softly being embraced by both boys giving him softs awes and kisses.

The boys made their way slowly down the beach their hands laced tightly together ,not focusing on others around them. The sun was setting slowly filling the sky with bright oranges and yellows, looking over the ocean all the could see was burst of colors overflowing their eyes. The three of them just stood there enjoying the view and feeling calm in each others presence. They still had the rest of the night ahead of them with Akira’s plan but at this moment all that mattered was the bond and love between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i think chapters will be posted on the weekend now for i have been super busy at school now.
> 
> I do write every day, just not in big spurts like i normally would be doing. I get time in the mornings to write so its still doing okay but i've been trying to keep up with my classes for not having my books yet.
> 
> Thank you every one for reading and sticking with it. I plan to have some Smut next chapter, was suppose to be this one but it was getting longer then i thought it would. I just kept writing and writing with out looking at how much i wrote. so Chapters might be a bit longer for awhile.
> 
> Any one who saw my new fan fic Paper Lanterns, thank you for reading that. I plan to not make that one as big but i wanted to write a cute older fic for Akira and Ryuji. I might even do a Akira and Mishima fic some day. but two on the go is best.
> 
> That fic won't update as frequently, i plan to write it when im have writers block on how to progress this story.
> 
> Once again it means so much to me seeing the comments and helps keep me going. Plus i've kinda been writing Akira how i wish he would be. I also have a few chapters story bored-ed out due to my Writing skills class in college !, so i plan to get a few more done. Just i plan to have a long Akira chapter to go deep in his background im making up.


	16. Akira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is suppose to be mostly Akira's POV. But it turned into a shared POV between the 3 boys, then a little Makoto at the end.
> 
> SMUT WARNING + PARENTAL ABUSE WARNING.
> 
> Read at your own discretion.

Akira smashed his lips onto Mishimas, pushing him gently onto his bed. Pining Mishima onto the bed gave Akira that feeling of being dominant, the only time he really was when he had to play the role as joker. Now all the sexual frustration will finally be released, slipping his tongue into Mishima mouth roughly getting moans in return. Ryuji Started to undress both Mishima and Akira leaving them in only their boxer briefs, Akira pulled away from Mishima bringing Ryuji in the middle of them kissing him with the same force and power. Groping both his boyfriends with his rough calloused hands, Akira was reward with loud moans from both of them. 

While Ryuji was in between Akira and Mishima, Akira slipped his hand into the back of Ryuji boxer briefs. Slowly playing with him hole , Akira started to bite and suck all on Ryuji's neck while he and Mishima were playing tug-a-war with their tongues. With his free hand Akira started to play with Mishima’s nipples getting a great response where he moaned into the kiss him and Ryuji shared. Adding a second finger into Ryuji's hole Akira started to stretch his virgin ass, hitting Ryuji's prostate a couple times received some loud moans into the heated kiss he shared with Mishima. Slipping his free hand to the back of Mishima, Akira slipped his hand into his underwear teasing his hole a couple times causing Mishima to push his ass towards Akira’s finger.

“Boy you to are so sluttly, its so fucking hot seeing you two make out just in your underwear.” Akira continued to play with there asses while they grinded into each other.

Ryuji and Mishima broke from their kiss panting loudly at the pleasure being dealt by Akira. “Not fair !!! I want to suck Akira-kun’s cock as well. “ Mishima started pouting and begging to taste his throbbing member.

Akira was more happy to give his boyfriend what he wanted, all three of them pulled off their underwear revealing their cocks. Akira and Ryuji shocked on how big Mishimas was compared to them, they were all uncut but Ryuji’s was thinner compared to Akiras. Akira had more girth out of the three but still Mishima had one more inch over the two others. Akira allowed Mishima to get on all fours while he was sitting back on the bed legs wide open for him. While Mishima started to lick slowly up and down his shaft tasting the salt from the day, he slowly made his way to Akira’s balls sucking on one then the other.

While Mishima worked on Akira’s cock causing several moans escape his mouth that almost sound like purring, Ryuji went behind Mishima sticking his face into his ass and started to lick his hole getting it nice and wet. The sudden wetness and roughness of his tongue caused Mishima to suck Akira’s cock faster. The three boys kept at this pace for a few more minutes until Ryuji got up and slowly started to entre Mishima causing both boys to fall back. Now in Ryuji’s lap with his cock all the way up his ass with no issues, Mishima started to several shades of red.

“Fuck Akira, it seems that Yuuki here can take me all the way with no issues. Seems like he isn’t a virgin, what's your secret Yuuki?” Ryuji hasn’t started to thrust yet getting a reaction out of Akira, having him crawl towards the boys.

“I have a collection of sex toys at home.” Mishima moaned out at the first thrust of Ryuji and the wet lips of Akira on his bouncing cock. 

Akira pulled himself off Mishima's cock with a loud pop, “Well then, we should have some fun with them. Love to see you and Ryuji use them on each other, i might even let you two use some on me.” Akira grinned wickedly at the two boys before going back doing and devouring Mishima’s cock.

“Man Akira, you’re so evil but it's hot as fuck” Ryuji’s cock grew harder thrusting deeper into Mishima that caused him to moan out his boyfriends names loudly.

Ryuji’s thrusting started to pick up pace, going in and out of Mishima as with such ease. Mishima’s moan could be heard all through the cafe being stimulated from both ends. “Fuck , Yuuki. I’m about to cum so hard.” Ryuji grunted in his ear. 

“Breed my ass Ryuji, make me yours” Mishima moaned, shocked when Akira stopped working on his cock.

Ryuji let seven long shots of cum fill up Mishima’s ass causing him to moan with each slow thrust. Pulling out slowly caused Ryuji to breath heavily laying on his back while Mishima just sit there rock hard and shocked. With out either boys noticing Akira hovered over Mishima preparing his hole and slowly engulfed Mishima throbbing member.

“The efff man, thats so fucking hot!!!” Ryuji gasped at the sight of Akira taking the whole length of Mishima.

“Akira-kun, you sure this is okay?” Mishima gasped giving one hard thrusting into Akira tightening ass.

Leaning in to whisper and nibble Mishima Ear “ Of course i want too, i want you to breed this hole Yuuki-kun. Make me all yours.” Akira moaned while leaning more towards Mishima giving him a hungry kiss.

Akira started to bounce up and down onto Mishima cock, with each thrust Mishima was screaming in pleasure. While the boys focused on the rhythm, Ryuji joined in by starting to suck on bite between both of their nipples taking turns to pleasure his boyfriends. Akira’s bouncing stop as Mishima started to thrust hard into Akira moaning loudly hitting Akira’s prostate every time he thrusted in.

“Yuuki-kun, i’m about to cum.” Akira breathed heavily scratching the Mishima’s back in the process.

“Me too Akira-kun. I’m going about to-” before finishing his last word both Mishima and Akira orgasemed at the same time. Mishima shoot eight loads of cum deep inside Akira clenching anus. Akira’s load shot out six times, the first one hitting his face then Ryuji’s who was sucking Akira’s nipple at the time. All three boys laid down on the bed panting heavily trying to catch their breath.

Before they were all about to pass out, Akira went and grabbed a towel so they could all clean up and turn in for the night. Draping a blanket over them, Akira pulled Mishima to the middle so that both him and Ryuji could hold the smaller boyfriend in their sleep. They all started to drift off to a deep slump not aware of what the morning would hold for them.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“What the hell Akira-kun!!! It smells like sweat and shame here ! And Why are you three not wearing clothes?? Don’t you guys have no shame? I know Ryuji doesn't but i would assume Mishima and you would. I’m going downstairs to eat, but when i come back you all better be dressed and not naked. The image of Ryuji’s bare ass will haunt my dreams forever.” With that they all heard just soft yelling from Morgana downstairs. 

It would seem that Futaba thought it would be funny to send him up to wake the boys even though she knew for a fact what they boys were up too. She seems to know everything that happened around Akira. Slowly waking up, thankfully for them Ryuji was the one who help Akira wake up. Seems like he rather sleep in all day cuddling up to Mishima then function. Throwing on their summer clothes that they left here after changing into their swim trunks, Akira led the way down stairs to the cafe receiving an odd look from Sojiro in the process.

The boys sat in a booth eating their breakfast while Futaba played around on her computer getting some comments from Mishima while he ate. Akira kept a huge smile shoving curry into his mouth humming to a point it almost sounded like purring. Every in the cafe started to chuckle at how animated Akira was when he ate, it always seemed like he was happiest eating all kinds of food.

“You would think Akira is more of a Cat then Morgana” Futaba comments not looking up from her computer typing quickly.

“I agree there, you kids always seem to hang around here on your days off eh?” Sojiro chuckled softly going out back to do some light dishes while the boys finished their meals.

Once they finished up the food, Akira offered to walk the boys to the station so they could go home. Both boys were asked to come home to spend time with their parents, Akira tried hard to hide the jealousness in his actions on how Ryuji and now Mishima both have great bonds with their parents. Trying to put on a happy face for his boyfriends Akira gave both of them a gentle kiss goodbye and walked back to Le Blanc.

“Sit down kid, Futaba and the cat went back to my place to play. We need to have a talk.” Sojiro motioned towards a booth light up one of his cigarettes.

“So what did you want to talk about? I haven't crossed a line on your rules have I?” Akira sat nervously in the booth looking down at his feet playing with a loose thread in his shirt.

“Oh nothing of the sort. I just noticed you and those two boys have gotten really close. They even took care of you that time you got sick and was out of school for a couple days.” Akira let out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding.

“I don’t want to try to butt into your social life. It just seems that you three are closer than just best friends?” 

“Ummm….about that. All three of us are dating each other actually.” Akira held his gaze low feeling scared he might get thrown out for it.

“Hey come one kid, you don’t have to be so tense. Just wanted to know is all. I don’t think your parents would approve though.” Sojiro chuckled softly taking a long drag of his smoke.

“Why should my parents care anyway. Once this year is up i’ll be homeless any way, you only getting paid for a year and they for sure won’t take be back in.” Akira snapped at Sojiro, his calm and gentle attitude broken.

“Hey hey hey, what's going on? You never mentioned that before. I’m fine with whoever you date, but why do you say you will be homeless?” Sojiro put out his smoke and looked at Akira with concern all over his face.

“I ruined the Kurusu name, I received a criminal record. My parents told me I won’t have a place to come back too. They just paid you enough for a year but once that is done, I’m out on my they already told everyone that they sent me off to boarding school and plan to later disown me in the process. Literally what i moved here is everything I own, my only family is the friends i have here now. An soon I won’t have them and then i’ll truly be all alone.” Akira started to hide his tears but the choking of air stuck in his throat made him break down fully. The tears started to flow freely, Akira sobbing loudly in his hands. He felt a warm arm wrap around him and pull him close.

“Hey, it's okay Akira-kun. I’ll figure it out for you, you must of felt so alone and burdened with this fear of being all alone?” Sojiro whispered softly rubbing small circles into Akira's back.

Akira sat there crying for what felt like hours, slowly going down to soft sobs. “So you will help me?” Akira hiccuped out the last couple words.

“Well yes, we are family after all. You helped Futaba, she looks up to you so much and I see you treat her like you little sister. It make me happy to see someone around her age looking out for her. Why don’t you go clean yourself up and visit that Makoto girl, i know you two became very close and you trust her.” Sojiro patted Akira’s back and pushing him towards the small bathroom in the corner of the cafe.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

“Morgana, did you know ?” Futaba started at her computer screen the voices of Sojiro and Akira softly moved away from the recording device she planted in Le Blanc.

“No i didn’t. Akira also seemed so happy and put together. Even more so when he got together with Ryuji and Mishima. So he was hiding all this pain inside huh?” Morgana looked worried about Akira sitting on Futaba’s desk.

“We need to do something for him. He won’t ask for our help at all.” Futaba started to furiously type on her keyboard coming up with an idea to help Sojiro help Akira.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akira softly knocked on the apartment door waiting for the resident to answer. He could hear the soft footsteps approaching the door unlocking it before swinging the door open. “AH! Akira, what pleasure do i owe you?” Makoto smiled fondly at her best friend ushering Akira into her apartment.

Akira kicked off his shoes being very silent, a change from his bubbly and cat like personality. Makoto could notice something was up but wouldn't press it until Akira was ready to open up. Akira noticed on the walls family pictures of Makoto, her sister and what he assumed was her parents. Her father had silver like white hair styled and kept short, he seemed to be of athletic build as if he spent years boxing. Held close to his side was his wife beautiful in every way, wearing warm oranges and having her light brown hair in a loose ponytail. Akira could see where Makoto got her looks from. They seemed to be a happy family, Akira knew what happened to her father but his best friend barely spoke about what happened to her mother. 

Taking a seat on the couch Akira looked ready to burst into tears at any moment. Makoto noticed this and quickly joined him on the couch placing a comforting hand on his lap.

“Akira, whatever is on your mind you know you can always share with me. I want you to know that whatever you say will not leave my lips unless told otherwise.” The worried look on her face told him that he could truly break down and wouldn’t be judge at all.  
“Well, it’s about what will happen to me once my one year probation is up. Basically my parents told me not to come home, they are ashamed of a son who could be involved with the police. Let alone a son who would never bare a son who could carry out the Kurusu name. Before I even got involved with the police trying to help that women as you know, I came out to my parents telling them that i wasn't interested in all these marriage candidates they kept shoving down my throat.” At this point Akira started to feel the dampness on his eyes while tears started to flow down freely while he spoke. Makoto stayed quite making sure to never cut him off.

“They then gave me the cold shoulder for weeks until the whole thing with getting arrested and framed for assault. They didn’t even show up in court to find out what was happening, the met me back at home and flat out told me for my probation I was coming here to Tokyo but-” Akira couldn’t hold it in anymore and broke down sobbing for a minute trying to get his voice to calm down.

“But they told me once the year was up they rather not see me again. They told me to pack everything i wanted to keep for this was the last time i’d ever set foot in this home again. I was no longer a Kurusu, and I brought great shame to my family. It was bad enough they would hit me every time I would mess up my studies or practices. Some points they would even lock me in my room for days with barely anything to eat or drink. It was terrible, i wasn’t allowed to socialize with classmates or even join clubs. 24/7 I had to either be studying or working on my practice test for colleges to be a doctor or politician. I was so bad one day I ended up in the hospital for dehydration...I was only ten years old when it happened and they blamed it on the stress of my middle school entrance exams.” Akira just wheezed out the last few words falling into Makoto's embrace.

They spent the next fifteen minutes like that, Makoto just holding Akira while he quiet sobbed into her arms. She gently rubbed his back while Akira gripped onto her tightly afraid if he would let go he would lose himself. What felt like hours, Akira finally calmed down quietly sniffling and trying to even out his breath.

“So you are telling me, you parents disowned you to the point you no longer have a home to go back too. And that you feel scared of what the future holds for what you have up in Le Blanc is literally everything you own?” Makoto asked softly gently rubbing his back while Akira nodded to her questions.

“Well Akira, I think you shouldn’t worry too much. I promise you i will do everything I can to help you. I rather not have my best friend homeless, i'd miss quite purring when you eat too much.” Akira chuckled lightly at Makoto;s comment, feeling relieved to finally telling his friend the whole story.

“Does Ryuji and Mishima know about this?” Makoto asked hesitantly.

“No they don’t, I don't want to burden them with all this information. Our relationship is just blossoming and want them to be happy. Sojiro knows, he's the reason why I told you. He said i should talk to you for it would help to talk about it a bit more. He told me not to worry for he will help me out as much as he can. He even called me family.” Akira grinned in Makoto's blouse, slowly lifting his head looking directly at her. 

“Hey, well that is something. Let me order us some food for dinner and we can just relax. You must be really exhausted from all that crying.” Akira just nodded at Makoto's comment while she went to dial one of the local restaurants.

They sat at the table eating the dumplings and noodles Makoto ordered. She knew that pork dumplings was Akira’s weakness and always made him smile with every bite. The two sat talking about possible date Ideas he could do with Ryuji and Mishima. And he even mentioned the what took place last night, not in as much detail as he would've hoped but Makoto just enjoyed seeing how talking about his boyfriends lightened Akira’s mood. Once they two finished their meal Makoto offered to walk Akira to the train station so she could be sure he got home safely and made her way back to her apartment but not before making a call.

“ Hey sis. Can I tell talk to you about something? It’s about my friend Akira.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved how this chapter turned out. 
> 
> Lets see if you guys can guess who Makoto's parents are ;D  
> But any way i wanted to get deep into describing smut and i need to work on it a lil more but i do love how this turned out. Also this was just a chuck of the abuse Akira has received and you will find out more later on in the story. 
> 
> Thank you all for the kind comments and hope you all enjoy :D


	17. Mishima

The rest of summer flew by, or so it seems to Mishima. Most of his summer consisted of dates Akira or Ryuji dragged him on when he wasn’t spending time with his father. After finding out that he went to the beach with his friends, his father had invited Akira and Ryuji over so that all four of them could spend time together in the sun. It was weird at first but Mishima found it very sweet that his father had accepted his relationship with open arms, he even went to him for some advice from time to time. Overall it seemed like his life was looking great, but with how it use to be Mishima never kept his hope up. There is always something around the corner that could affect him or someone he loved. Love was a big word, but he was starting to feel these deep feelings for his boyfriends. They always protected him and made him feel like everything would be safe.

The first day of school after summer break just started and Mishima wasn’t too sure how his boyfriends would act now they were back. Walking through the gates of Shujin academy , Mishima noticed everyone talking about the up and coming school trip. Walking up to the shoe locker, he felt long arms wrap around his waist.

“Morning, Yuuki-kun.” Akira yawned out, resting his head on Mishima’s shoulder.

“Akira-kun, I forgot how clingy you are in the morning.” Mishima chuckled ruffling Akira’s hair.

“I don’t know why he is so tired, i always make sure he is in bed by nine.” Morgana chirped from Akira’s backpack.

“Excited for the school trip?” Mishima asked leaning into his boyfriend's arms.

“I am, i’ve never been outside of Japan. When my parents had to go away on trips they would just leave me with the house keepers.” Akira seemed that the mention of his parents brought his mood down.

“Oh, well let's make sure you have a great time. We can also do a romantic date or two on our free time.” His cheeks flushed pink at how bold he was being in public.

“It really makes me happy hearing that Yuuki-kun.” Akira gave a soft kiss on Mishima cheek getting a few whispers from students going past.

“You two get a room.” Morgana commented making fake gagging noises. 

“Do you know if Ryuji is going to be late?” Mishima asked turning around to face Akira.

“Yes, he was helping his mother this morning. So our Ryuji will be late again.” Akira chuckled kissing Mishima on the nose.

Mishima turned several shades of red at the affection Akira was giving him so out in the open. Looking around to make sure not many people were staring, Mishima went in and gave a light kiss to Akira. Getting a soft chuckle Akira lead Mishima to their class before they were late.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“Did you hear about Kurusu and Mishima?”

“Yes they kissed at the shoe lockers!”

“But I thought Kurusu and Sakamoto were dating.”

“Ya, I saw them cuddling one time during lunch!”

“But isn’t Sakamoto and Mishima dating?” 

“Wait do you think they are all dating each other.”

“I want to ask, but i'm afraid of Kurusu and Sakamoto. Plus they are glued to Mishima.”

The rumors about them went around all day, Mishima started to feel a bit uneasy with all the eyes on him. Looking over to Akira many times during the day, Mishima would feel calm once he got that reassuring smile from his boyfriend. Once in awhile he would get reassuring texts from Ryuji, knowing that both of them knew how he felt about gossip made his heart flutter. Once the bell rang to indicate the end of classes Akira was right by Mishima's side. 

“Man Akira, you are like so protective of Mishima-kun.” Ann chuckled walking up near the boys.

“Well I just want to make sure he is safe, since everyone is afraid of Ryuji and me we can make sure no one touches him.” Akira grinned looking down at him.

“You two are so gross, it's even worse with Ryuji around.” Morgana spoke up causing a soft meow being heard by the lingering students.

“I think it’s cute, it's nice to see another side of Akira.” Ann giggled making her way out of class with the boys.

“There are many sides of me you don’t know Ann.” Akira said softly only being heard by Mishima, causing the smaller boy to look very concerned.

He noticed an impatient Ryuji waiting at his usual spot for them. “ Took you guys long enough! I was stuck here listening to the gossip of many students, almost had to knock their teeth in for talking about you Yuuki-kun.” Pink lightly graced the end of Ryuji's cheeks making its way to his cheeks.

“Hey! What about me ? They were saying stuff about me too.” Akira pouted playful at Ryuji witch Mishima chuckled at.

“Yes but I know you can handle yourself Akira. Our precious Yuuki-kun rather not start conflict, so he needs to be protected.” Ryuji wrapped an arm around Mishima’s waist pulling him to his chest causing him to turn bright red in a second.

The four friends made their way to the arcade to spend most of the evening, Makoto mentioned she never went before so she was excited to meet them there. The evening went by in a blur, Mishima noticing how closer Akira and Makoto were to each other since the day after the beach. He took note on how distant Akira’s eyes looked when he was watching the other play games and having fun. Eventually Futaba and Yusuke joined them and the whole group almost took up the whole arcade.

“Why don’t you come over to my place tonight Akira-kun. I know Ryuji has to go home to be with his mom, but we did agree we can do somethings one on one.” Mishima gave Akira a soft smile before he received a hesitant nod from the taller boy.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Mishima led Akira up to his room after a lively dinner with his father. He was very pleased to see how open his father was happy to see Akira but was disappointed that Ryuji wasn’t with them. Even during dinner Akira seemed distant to him and his father, tonight he will finally bring it up and help him through it. Closing the door behind them Mishima motioned for Akira to join him onto the bed.

“I know something has been on your mind. And it's tearing you up inside not to tell me and Ryuji, but Makoto knows for you two have gotten closer since the beach trip.” Mishima just blurted out trying to break the silence that between them. What felt like hours passed before Akira even look at Mishima.

The sight that was in front of him broke his heart, Akira was trying hold in his tears but they were flowing out like a waterfall. He quickly scrambled closer to Akira wrapping him in a tight embrace, rocking him back and forth until the loud sobs became a quiet sniffle. Akira finally calmed down looking up at Mishima softly, it seems like what he is holding inside must be so painful to speak of.

“You sure you want to know?” Akira squeaked out not wanting to look at him in the eyes.

“I do. I love you Akira and want to help you !” Realizing what he just said , Mishima covers his face hiding his red cheeks.

“You love me Yuuki-kun?” Akira asked Mishima who can’t really see his boyfriends reaction to the confession.

“Yes, I do. I’m sorry to tell you this way.” Looking up he noticed Akira’s giant grin.

“Well, I love you too Yuuki-kun. I always have, and yes something was bothering me.” The bright smile on Akira’s face fell.

Akira took a deep breath and spoke softly. “ Well, the problem stems deeper than just my probation. It starts with the years of abuse i've received from my father and mother.” Akira took a breath trying to hold in the tears again.

“What did they do to you Akira-kun?” The concern in his voice present for his boyfriend.

“The abused for several years, when I was doing something not to their standards my father would throw me around like a fucking rag doll.” A sob escaped Akira's throat at the last word spoke trying to catch his breath.

“It got so bad some time, I was in the hospital with a few broken ribs and a broken arm. They even paid of the doctors and nurses so they wouldn’t report the abuse, every one looked at me as an object not at as child.” The tears broke out streaming down Akira’s face. Holding him tightly, Mishima ran his hand in his boyfriends hair to calm him down.

“Why didn’t you tell us Akira-kun? You know we love you and care about you ! We could help with your situation at home.” Mishima spoke softly , rubbing circles on Akira’s back.

With that Akira told everything that was holding him back. He explained his situation about being on probation and how his parents disowned him. How that once the year is up he won’t have a home to go too, and staying with someone else wasn't an option. During the whole thing Mishima’s mind started to go in overdrive for a plan to help his boyfriend. After everything was said and done, Akira had cried himself to sleep and was curled up in Mishima’s arms.

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Mishima walked into Le Blanc on a mission, he had to talk to the boss about Akira. Walking in he noticed the smell of freshly brewed coffee and hot curry. Taking a seat at the bar, he could hear someone in the back.

“Welco- Oh, it's just you. Akira isn’t here today, he went out with Futaba on another one of her ‘Missions’.” Sojiro spoke out uninterested when noticing Mishima.

“I actually came to talk to you, Sakura-san.” Mishima spoke softly trying to build up the courage he had earlier today.

“Oh? Something going on with Akira?” Sojiro’s interest now peaked with the comment from the quiet teen.

“Actually yes. How much do you know is going on with him and his parents Sakura-san?” Mishima looked at him with a stern expression.

“Well, he explained to me the basics the day he told me about how he is dating both you and Sakamoto-kun.” 

“We need to help him Sakura-san. Last night he burst into tears explaining his situation to me.” Looking down at his hands in fear that he may of crossed a line.

“So he finally told you huh? Ya I’m actually working on helping him, here is what I plan to do if I can get his okay that is.” Sojiro leaned in and explained what the plan he is comming up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really late update, I was busy with school work and then the flue hit me hard.
> 
> I will try to update more frequently but they will be scattered but have a bit longer chapters.
> 
> Thank you all for the comments, It keeps me going. Plus I plan to have the story move a bit faster, the Haru part will be quick and I think the school trip will be both Ryuji and Akira's chapters.


	18. Ryuji/Sojiro

Ryuji felt guilty , it felt like he was neglecting his boyfriends more this couple days. He felt like he was outside of the relationship more than he was inside of it, how close Mishima and Akira became in just a day made Ryuji jealous. It felt like Akira was becoming more distant towards him, he was still affectionate but he would never speak his feelings. Finding some resolve , Ryuji decided he was going to confront them about the issue. He would later meet them for their weekly movie night, hopefully bringing it up would clear the air before the school trip.

[RYUJI] Hey...do you think it would be a good idea why Akira has been so distant about his feelings towards me during our movie night?

[YUUKI] Well, I think it's a good idea but don’t over react to what he tells you. It’s really heavy Ryuji-kun.

[RYUJI] so….you do know what is going on with him then..

[YUUKI] Well, yes I noticed how close he had gotten to Makoto-senpai. I found it really odd how the sadness would show in his eyes around all of us as a group.

[RYUJI] They did get closer after the beach trip huh?

[YUUKI] Yes and I confronted him on the situation. He eventually told me but it was really heavy stuff Ryuji-kun. I actually am working with Sakura-chan to help him from his situation. 

[RYUJI] Wow, okay...I just felt so left out and possibly forgotten….I was just worried..

[YUUKI] Oh god no!! Ryuji-kun we both love you and would never leave you out!

[YUUKI] I’m so sorry you felt like this. I promise to do better ! OH GOD!!! Did I just say love….

[RYUJI] Man, thanks for the sudden ambush of emotion….But I Love both of you too. Wasn’t expecting you to be the one to say it first to either of us.

[YUUKI] BRB gonna go die from embarrassment now. X.X

[RYUJI] Man Yuuki-kun, you are just too precious ! Well i’ll see you tomorrow, mom needs me. Night Yuuki-kun! <3

[YUUKI] Goodnight Ryuji-kun <3 Tell your mom I said Hi!

\--------------------------------------------

Ryuji spent the whole day cleaning up the apartment, it was the deal he had with his mother to let his boyfriends spend the night for their movie night. So spending half his saturday cleaning the place while his mother was out at work was worth it. Finishing up doing the dishes , the frilly blue apron his mom insists he wear while cleaning still on Ryuji heard a knock at the door.

“I’m coming, I’m coming. “ Ryuji called padding his way towards the door.

“Cute apron.” Akira smirked at the other end of the door, getting a chuckled from Mishima who was standing behind him.

“ Hey! My mom wants me to wear this when I clean. She gets mad if all my clothes gets dirty just from dusting.” The red on his cheeks slowly spreading across his face.

“I think it looks good on you Ryuji-kun, now can we come in or are you going to just make us stand here?” Mishima spoke up pushing past both his boyfriends taking his shoes off in the process.

The rest of the afternoon was spent talking about random things going on, or places Akira was dragged to from one of the many friends he has made in the last several months. Ryuji noticed how Mishima kept giving him looks trying to get him to actually grow a pair and ask Akira what is going on. Pulling in all his confidence Ryuji decided it would be best to ask him sooner than later.

“Akira, I don’t want you to hate me but I feel like you’ve been distant with me. I know something is going on, and I want you to trust me. You know you can count on me right !” The tension in the air was obvious to Ryuji, and Mishima took it as his que to start building a pillow fort in the living room.

“Are you really sure ? I just feel guilty not telling you but I don’t want to burden you with my issues.” Akira let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding leaning into Ryuji, letting Mishima work on the fort.

“But Akira, you know no matter what I will always love you! I just want you to lean on me sometimes instead of me always coming to you with my issues.” Wrapping his arms around Akira, Ryuji nuzzled into his boyfriend's hair trying to hide the embarrassment of saying he loved Akira in a rant.

“Fine I do love you Ryuji, and Yuuki-kun. So it is fair to tell you the whole story about my life.” Taking a deep breath Akira started to explain everything to Ryuji; About his parents, how he will be homeless, the abuse he received, the fear of never seeing them again. By the end of it all , Akira and Ryuji were crying holding each other tightly. Mishima by this point finished the fort and made sure his boyfriends were in it.

The rest of the night went by smoothly, Ryuji finally understood what was going on and how much he was hurting. Now that the boyfriends were all open to each other, Maybe they could get closer than they already were. They spent the night watching the collection of movies Mishima happened to bring with him. The night was filled with laughter and light kisses, Ryuji wanted to make sure that Akira felt loved and safe. He promised himself that day, He will make sure nothing ever happens to Akira. When Ryuji’s mother came home she found the boys wrapped up in the pillow fort holding each other closely.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“You wanted to see me Sakura-san?” 

“Ah ! yea Niijima-san, please sit.” Sojiro greeted the frequent customer motioning her to the bar.

“ So explain why did you want me to look into Kurusu-kun's family background?” Sae sat down to the already waiting cup of coffee she expected every time at this exact time.

“Well, the boy told me himself, that he has been going through a lot of abuse physically and mentally. I already knew before he even shared the information, he was always so quiet and refused human contact for so long. He mentioned that due to his probation his parents don’t plan to allow him back to their town. I was curious on how I could look into that, maybe receive permanent guardianship over him. Possibly adoption if he would accept a guy like me as a father, he has already become an older brother to Futaba.” Sojiro chuckled at the thought causing Sae to stare at him in shock.

“You really are serious about this boy huh? I didn’t think you had much of a heart other than for Futaba-kun.” Sae smiled into her cup of coffee enjoying the bitter aroma.

“Well he grows on you, plus once he broke down in my arms crying I knew i had to do something. No child should feel abandoned or ashamed to be themselves. I want you to look into anything we can use towards having his parents rights removed so I can take him as his guardian.” The stern look on Sojiro’s face could cut through any tension.

“Very well Sakura-san. I will do everything in my power to find information on his parents. Until then, have a pleasant evening.” And with that Sae left Le Blanc after paying for the cup of coffee and writing down what ever information she would need on Akira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter before the school trip I planned todo for Akira's chapter.
> 
> It's kind of short, but we get some more character growth and some plot thickens.
> 
> I tried to get this up before Thanks giving but I was too busy!!!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy !


	19. Akira’s P.O.V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some School trip details, but we also have some Sojiro being A+.

DAY 1 ~

Akira arrived at the airport still half asleep, Mishima made sure that he would arrive here on time. Both his boyfriend's know how hard it is to get Akira out of bed, it always makes him chuckle seeing how the compare him to a cat. Walking up to Ann, he noticed that she was chatting looking a bit sad.

“Shiho was really looking forward to the class trip, I’ll have to remember to get her a gift while we are on our free time.” 

Wrapping his arms around Mishima, Akira nuzzled into his hair still half asleep. “I’m sure she will get to take the school trip with her new school.” Akira chimed in lightly blowing into Mishima’s ear making him giggle.

“Morning Akira, I see you are still in cat mode huh?” Makoto chuckled at how different her best friend is in the morning compared to every other time.

Akira only mumbled an answer while smelling the sweet fragrance of Mishima’s shampoo. The group started giggling and talking about how late Ryuji will be, Akira spent most of the time just inhaling his shorter boyfriend's hair. Feeling the soft buzz of his phone in his pocket, Akira was pulled out his sleepy state.

[FUTABA] Don’t forget to have fun Akira ! You shall be missed, and stop clinging to Mishima-kun. >:]

[RYUJI] I’m on my way guys ! Was running late cuzz mom was worried about me being away for so long!

Chuckling at the two texts Akira showed the others while he laced his fingers through Mishimas hair. Hearing Ann ask for a selfie, they all decided to take a group picture while they wait for Ryuji. Bringing the phone up to get the four teens into view, Akira made sure to wrap an arm around Mishima’s waist while Makoto and Ann stayed in the back smiling brightly.

“I really like this, if only Ryuji was in it too.” Mishima looked at Akira’s phone sweetly.

“We will take plenty of pictures together on this trip Yuuki-kun. Plus I think your dad would be upset if we didn’t” Akira chuckled stealing a kiss from his shorter boyfriend.

“God Akira, you two are so grossly affectionate. It's even worse when Ryuji is around too.” Ann started to make gagging sounds in a mocking attitude.

“Let them be Ann, it's nice to see a bright smile on Akira’s face. Plus they have done wonders on Ryuji's attitude and grade.” Makoto chuckled while seeing how happy Akira is.

“I heard my name !” Ryuji was sprinting towards them across the airport avoiding the passengers in the process.

“Oh look , you decided to grace us with your presence.” Ann rolled her eyes at how once again Ryuji was almost late.

“Well, let's head to the get. We are about to board.” Makoto pushed the boys towards their gate before they could cling to each other again.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Akira was jolted awake to the plane landing, lifting his head he noticed he was rest on Ryuji who was slowly playing this his soft black locks of hair. Humming to the touch to almost a purr, Akira kissed Ryuji softly looking out the window to the bright blue ocean. Looking over to Mishima , Akira saw that he was resting his head onto Ryuji's other shoulder. 

“Seriously you are a cat sometimes.” Ryuji chuckled knowing his boyfriend is up now.

“Hey, I like having my hair played with!” Akira chuckled getting ready to get off the plane, waking up Mishima with a soft kiss.

Walking to the bus that will be taking them to the hotel, everyone was chatting excitedly about the free time they will have later during the trip. Arriving to the hotel they plan to stay at during the duration of the trip, Kawakami decided to give out room assignments to the students.

“I’m rooming with Akira!” Ryuji yelled, wrapping his arm around Akira’s shoulder.

“Sakamoto-kun, we are assigning rooms by classes. Pick someone from your home room.” Kawakami said tiredly at how loud Ryuji was being. 

Once the rooms were figured out, all the students started to make their way to their assigned rooms to put their luggage in. The rest of the day consisted of touring local monuments to learn the history behind it. Akira mostly tuned it out for he was trying to make sure he didn’t burn under the harsh rays of the sun. Mishima spent the time close by Akira trying to babysit Ryuji who was always distracted or wandering off on his own. 

—————————————————————

Walking back to his room, Akira was more exhausted then he should have been after finding out that now Yusuke’s school trip has ended up here too. Flopping onto the bed face first, Akira felt his whole body cool from the blast of the air conditioner. Hearing some shuffling on the other side of the room, Akira turned his head noticing that Mishima was up to something.

“Ya know you can get sick drinking another countries water right?” Akira spoke up bring Mishima out of his train of thought.

“But the water in the cooler is so expensive.” Commented Mishima not looking back at Akira while he goes through the mini fridge.

“That’s okay Yuuki-kun. I’ll cover any charge for drinks for I don’t want to see you sick.” Akira smiled fondly at his boyfriend when he noticed him taking a bottle out of the fridge.

“The heat got to you hun?” Mishima spoke while taking a seat beside him.

“Yes, I hate having such thick black hair” Akira whined pulling Mishima close to him.

Mishima giggled , ruffling Akira’s hair “ But I love your hair, plus you go into cat mode when Me or Ryuji play with it”.

“I do not! There is no proof of this!” Akira puffed out his cheeks sulking by being teased by his boyfriend only to start purring when he feelings fingers playing in his hair.

“No proof huh?” Mishima giggled while Akira moved closer into the touch.

“Oh your just evil Yuuki-kun.” Akira giggled while trying to stifle a quiet purr.

They boys were pulled out of their giggling fit by a soft knock on their door. Getting up from the bed Akira shuffled to door, taking a peek in the peep hole noticing it was Ann looking both wait kind of impatient. Opening the door , Ann pushed past Akira and plopped down on the bed Beside Mishima.

“So my roommate locked me out of our room since she has the only room key with her. Can I please crash here for the night? You have two beds, and I assume one will go unused for our trip.” Ann winked and Akira who was now bright red looking down at his feet. 

“That’s fine with us Ann-chan. I’m sorry that happened to ya.” Mishima spoke up knowing exactly what Akiras answer would be.

“Thanks guys ! You guys are the best!” Ann gave both boys a big hug while they are started to chat animatedly. 

The three of them were sitting on the bed browsing through the movies that were available to them when they all heard a louder knock on the door and the shout of both Akira’s and Mishima’s name. They all knew who it was before Akira even opened the door.

“Hey guys, my roommate kicked me out because he had his girlfriend over and they wanted to be intimate together” Ryuji huffed , flopping down beside Ann.

“Well you can stay with us Ryuji, but no funny business cuz a lady is present” Ann smirked giving Akira a wink.

“You’re a lady? That’s hard to believe” Ryuji grinned pulling Akira into a hug.

“Hey! That’s rude Ryuji!” Ann huffed jumping up to smack Ryuji.

Mishima burst out giggling having Akira join in on the laughing fit. Causing the other two to join in with loud laughing. The rest of the evening consisted of joking around and playing card games with the deck of cards Mishima brought. They settled on some American movie that no one knew the plot of the film, it eventually became background noise while the four teens slowly started to pass out. Ann being alone in one of the twin beds, while Akira was sandwiched between his boyfriends. Ryuji holding Akira from behind while Mishima nuzzled into his chest.

 

Day 2 ~  
Sojiro P.O.V

 

“Hey Futaba, could you come here for a second?” Sojiro called from behind the counter making coffee for himself and Futaba. His daughter seemed to spend more time up in the attic of Le Blanc even though Akira was away on a school trip.

“What’s up?” Futaba trotted down the stairs with Morgana close behind her.

“I need to talk to you. How do you feel about Akira?” Sojiro hummed sliding a cup of coffee in-front of his daughter. 

“Well, I really like him. Yet he seems distance when it comes to anything family related. He also get quiet a lot when our friends mention their own parents, but I seem him as a big brother” Futaba chirped out taking soft sips of her coffee.

“How would you feel if Akira really became your brother?” Sojiro smirked while taking a sip of his own coffee.

“What do you mean? Isn’t he going back after his probation?” Futaba stopped drinking looking at her father curiously.

“Well, a customer of mine is a lawyer and I had her check on Akira’s back ground. And I found out some stuff about his parents that shows he is being abused both emotionally and physically. It explains why he is so thin and withdrawn around adults”. The room got quiet after what was said even Morgana was looking sullen.

“Sojiro! We need to save him, it breaks my heart knowing that Akira would have to go back to that” Futaba jumped up startling both Sojiro and Morgana.

“I know, calm down. That’s why I’m asking ya how ya feel about Akira, for I already consider him as a son and don’t want to see him go through that. I have a meeting with the lawyer customer to get the paper work drawn up, she assume since with a criminal record his parents will sigh off on him being adoptive pretty quickly”. 

“Well can I join the meeting? I could dig up some dirt on his parents to use as leverage against them. Nothing illegal but maybe hospital records or nannies to prove the abuse? For we need to save Akira since he saved me”. Futaba looked determined and ready to fight for Akira and it touched Sojiro’s heart.

Sojiro chuckled and shook his head “I guess its alright since this is concerning our family. I also think when Akira comes back we talk to him about it as well”.

 

That after was spent serving customer and making currying when ever he was running low. Futaba spent the afternoon tapping on her laptop in the corner of the café, Sojiro assumed pulling up information about Akira and his parents. The bell went off to signal that a customer has arrived cause both Sojiro and Futaba to look up. In walked Sae Niijima with a very serious look in her eye.  
“ Afternoon Sakura-san. I see your daughter is here as well, so I assume you’ve told her what you have planned?” Sae took her usual spot, pulling out a packet of papers from her briefcase.

“Whats that?” Futaba sat a couple seats away at the counter looking curiously at what Sae was doing.

“These are the documents for your father to fill out to apply for custody of Kurusu-kun. Its to appeal to the courts that his parents are unfit due to neglect and abuse. It should go smoothly since he has a criminal record, and also any details I assume you’ve dug up about his past?” Sae smiled softly at Futaba who was typing away on her computer now.

“I found out that Akira was in the hospital a few times as a kid do to broken bones and even malnutrition. It seems that some one paid to cover up these facts so child services wouldn’t be called. His parents did even sign him in or out, it was a nanny that was watching over him. I’m actually chatting with her now online.” Futaba spoke up sharing the information she found.

“So, that confirms some of the information I dug up to help move this case along in your favour. All that is left todo is have Kurusu-kun sign agree to this information, and also that he wants you to take custody over him. I know he’s on a school trip with Makoto, so I’ll come back the day after he comes back” With that Sae finished up her cup of coffee and made her way out the door.

“We will have to talk to Akira when he gets back. Do you want to be here when I do it Futaba?” Sojior looked over at his daughter who was now looking at him softly.

“Of course! I want him to know he has the love and support from both of us! I know how much you care about him!” Futaba chimed in ginning at her father.

“Well I think you should head back home, I think i’ll close up shop early. We have some shopping todo if we truly want to prove that him living here is better off then with his parents.” Sojiro smiled fondly, coming up with a plan to make sure Akira would be safe.

 

Day 3~

 

Today was the day his school would be heading back to Japan. Akira was happy he finally had a chance to go on any trip that wasn’t about his probation but he was happy to get out of the constant sun. It was also nice he actually had time to spend some time yesterday on a date with his boyfriends in a very romantic location. While every one was running around doing last minute shopping or packing, Akira thought it would be a good idea to look for a gift for Futaba, Morgana and Sojiro.

Spending almost a half hour looking for gifts, Akira finally settled on one for each of them; A Figure from a popular T.V show only broadcast here for Futaba, A Blanket with patterns of local flowers for Morgana, and a Lighter that looked like it was carved our of wood with a tiki pattern for Sojiro. Walking back into his and Mishima shared room, Akira noticed that all his stuff was pack as well was Mishimas.

“You know you didn’t have to pack my stuff as well, I could of done it when I got back.” Akira chuckled, packing his gifts into his suite case making sure nothing would break.  
“I know, but I saw how exhausted you’ve become since being here. And I wanted to make it easier for you to relax.” Mishima spoke from behind Akira, wrapping his arms around his taller boyfriends waist.

“Thank you Yuuki, It means a lot to me that you seem to pick up on my emotion so quickly.” Akira smiled softly down at the arms wrapped around his waits, rubbing them softly to assure his boyfriend that he is feeling better.

 

Walking back into Le Blanc was the first time Akira ever felt like he had a home, a place where he was safe and loved. His mind kept coming back to the day that he will have to leave all of this, and probably never hear from any one again if his parents had their way and they always do. Hearing the jingle of the bell indicate that some one has arrived, he got a big greeting from both Futaba and Sojiro.

“Welcome back!” Both said in unison to welcome Akira home.

“Oh, before I forget Akira, Can you put your stuff upstairs and then come down and talk with us. We have some news” Here this, Akiras mind went straight to the worst case possible. 

Slowing making his way upstairs , Akira just kept thinking that maybe his probation is going to finish early and they are sending him home tomorrow. Trying to keep the tears from falling , Akira didn’t notice that Morgana was fallowing him the whole way up.

“Hey, are you okay?” He said softly , watching Akira closely.

Akira only nodded while making sure he took out the gifts he got for them, making his way down the stairs Akira noticed that Futaba was sitting at the bar and there was a coffee placed in Akira’s usual spot.

 

“So I want to tell you, that both me and Futaba know what has happened to you from your parents” Sojiro cut right to the chase , even noticed how Akira flinched when taking a sip of his coffee.

“Ya, we even did some research and found out that you were being abused both physically and mentally by your parents “ Futaba chimed in before Akira could say anything.

“That’s why I took it on my self to contact a lawyer and fight to get custody of you and adopt you my self.” Sojiro finished causing aAkira to look at him shocked to the point he was motionless.

“Do you really mean it?” Akira said softly.

“Of course, Futaba already consider you her brother and I’ve grown to look at you as a son. We just need a few things from you-” Sojiro was cut off by the sound of Akira crying and shaking in his seat. Futaba jumped out of her seat wrapping her small arms around Akira trying to sooth his tears.

“You guy really do care about me” Akira hiccuped between sobs.

“Of course we do Akira, You helped me so much and now I want to help you !” Futaba whispered softly gently rubbing Akira’s back.

“As I was saying, we are going to need you to sign some paper work tomorrow agreeing to the abuse and trauma. We are even going to need you to see a therapist so we can have a doctors input on the abuse mentally. Is that okay with you?” Sojiro spoke looking softly at Akira who was just nodding in agreement to everything being shared.

“Oh, before I forget. I got you three gifts.” Akira quickly pulled up the bag giving them each the gift he picked out on his trip. The rest of the night was filled with details on the plan Sojiro had and details on Akira School trip.

That night Akira laid in bed staring up at the glow stars he put up from his trip to the planetarium. This was the first night Akira felt so free and happy, well beside the night were Mishima and Ryuji agree both to be his boyfriend. Drifting off to sleep, Akira was asleep with a soft smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being away for so long with out any updates. I’ve been busy with school doing a bunch of assignments, and most of my free time was spent with my boyfriend playing bored games and just being all gross and mushy. I plan to updates more, but it won’t be as much as before xmas break. For I am going to be busy with my Service learning soon. I will Maybe write 2 Chapters a month at most, but I’ll try making them much longer then I normally would.
> 
> Thank you again for any one who is still interested in my story, I might right more Mishima P.O.V soon, just for we will be heavly in almost end game, and I don’t want to focus on the metaverse and more just on my boys being super gay for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic i'm doing exploring the relationship between 3 characters all together. I really ship the 3 together, and want to see them being all cute together.
> 
> I plan to upload a lot of characters for each chapter is the P.O.V of one of the boys. So i don't feel overwhelmed jumping back and forth. so each chapter will be long or short depending, but some times a couple days will go by in one chapter.


End file.
